


Personas que rompen promesas, rompen personas

by FirstAvenger26



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poor Loki, Protective Thor, Pseudo-Incest, Thor Is a Good Bro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Thor y Loki siempre sintieron amor el uno hacía el otro y ese amor se hizo cada vez menos fraternal conforme crecieron.En cierta etapa de su vida se convirtieron en amantes secretos, ocultando su amor.Tantas promesas de amor que Thor le había hecho a Loki... Todas y cada una de ellas fueron rotas...Tanto que Thor dijo ser el único capaz de comprenderlo, amarlo y cuidarlo... Y fue él quien más daño le hizo a Loki...Hay que tener cuidado con el amor...Cuidado con las promesas...Cuidado con creerlas...Personas que rompen promesas, rompen personas.Loki OOC hasta el rompimiento de las promesas.





	1. Prometo cuidarte

El amanecer llegaba, dejando la noche atrás, comenzando un nuevo día e iluminando cada rincón de la gloriosa Asgard. Entonces los rayos del sol atravesaron la enorme ventana de la habitación del pequeño hijo de Odín, Thor.

El pequeño Thor es el orgullo y adoración de Frigga y Odín, el Asgardiano de tan sólo ocho años, rubio y con unos alegres ojos azules, comenzaba a destacar muy pronto gracias a sus habilidades. Su padre cada que lo veía, veía a un poderoso guerrero en él, que pensaba, seguramente sería un gran rey y conservaría la gloria de Asgard.

El hijo de Odín se levantó perezosamente de su cómodo lecho e inmediatamente se encaminó a la habitación de su hermano, Loki. De no ser por los incontrolables deseos de ver a su hermanito, Thor, no se habría levantado si no después de horas.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, no quería despertar a su hermano, no sin haber visto su rostro primero, a Thor le gustaba ver la expresión de su hermano al dormir, le parecía lo más tierno que había visto en su corta vida.

Pero cuando el rubio entró a la habitación se dio cuenta de que su hermano no estaba ahí

Su primera reacción fue alarmarse al pensar que algo podría haberle pasado a su hermano pero luego recordó que cuando Loki no estaba en su habitación normalmente estaba metido en su lugar preferido. Así que se dirigió a la biblioteca a toda prisa

De no ser por qué su hermano se la pasaba en la biblioteca, Thor no sabría el camino, sólo lo sabía por las innumerables veces que había ido ahí a buscar a Loki, es más de no ser por Loki seguramente el rubio no se hubiera enterado de que tenían una biblioteca

Cuando llegó a su destinó se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, había tenido razón porqué su hermano, de cabello negro y algo abundante, de ojos verdes y de bellos rasgos que contaba con cinco años se encontraba sentado en un pequeño sillón con un libro más grande que su cabeza entre sus manos. A Thor le parece increíble que el menor se levante temprano para leer libros en lugar de para jugar.

\- ¡Loki! -Exclama sumamente contento al ver a su hermanito, como si no lo viese todos los días a todas horas.

El nombrado baja con un poco de dificultad el libro para poder ver al propietario de esa inconfundible voz

\- Hola Thor - Saluda el más pequeño y le dedicó una leve pero dulce sonrisa a su hermano. Loki no es un niño tan enérgico como Thor así que este ya está acostumbrado a que su hermano no sea tan eufórico y gritón como lo es el.

La sonrisa de Loki llega a derretir por completo el corazón de Thor, para él su hermano junto con sus expresiones son lo más tierno y bello en los nueve mundos, a pesar de no haber aún recorrido los mundos sabe que no encontrara nada ni nadie como el pequeño. Cuando el hijo mayor de Odín crezca tal vez pueda darse cuenta de que sufre de un grave complejo de hermano.

\- ¿Qué haces hermanito? - Le pregunta sentándose junto a él en el mismo sillón que era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Le gusta llamarle hermanito a Loki porque se siente muy orgulloso de ser el mayor, según le dijo su madre, ser el mayor es cargar con mucha responsabilidad, no está muy seguro de lo que eso quiere decir pero si está seguro de que hará cualquier cosa por su hermano, incluso si a veces pelean.

\- Estoy leyendo este libro de leyendas Asgardianas, es realmente interesante – Responde con un brillo en sus ojos, producido por la pasión de la lectura que él posee. Pasión que no ha podido contagiar al mayor a pesar de sus variados intentos, intentos que normalmente terminan fatal; fatal como en peleas y gritos, todo porque Thor es un poco brusco y Loki algo terco.

\- ¿Puedes leerme hermanito? -

A Thor realmente no le agrada para nada la idea de leer, parece como si los libros fueran ponzoñosos para él pues ni siquiera le apetece tocarlos. Pero le encanta escuchar la voz de su hermano leyéndole, tan suave, tan dulce, su voz le produce relajación. Relajación que un niño tan enérgico como el necesita de vez en cuando.

\- Por supuesto -

Luego de esta corta respuesta por parte de Loki, éste comienza a leerle a Thor. El rubio se relaja por completo y escucha atentamente cada palabra que sale de los labios de su hermano. Pasan los minutos convirtiéndose en horas cuando los amigos de Thor entraron a la biblioteca.

\- Thor te estábamos buscando por todos lados - Dice su amigo Fandral entrando junto con Sif y Volstagg

\- Quien lo diría, tú en la biblioteca - Comenta Sif casi sin creerse que su amigo soportará estar entre tantos libros

\- Se acerca el Ragnarok – Se burla Volstagg, haciendo uso descuidado del nombre de un evento apocalíptico.

\- Me gustan los libros si mi hermano los lee -

\- Bueno como sea ¿No vienes a jugar con nosotros? -

\- Pero claro que si - Se levanta emocionado del sillón.

Casi sale corriendo del lugar con sus amigos de no ser porque recordó a Loki, no quería dejarlo solo, quería pasar más tiempo con él. Siempre quiere pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con el, incluso si pasar más tiempo juntos significa más probabilidades de pelear por algo estúpido. Pelear es algo común entre hermanos después de todo.

\- Pero... Loki también viene- Les dice a sus amigos con determinación, no les está consultando si su hermano puede jugar, prácticamente les está obligando a aceptar al menor. Tanto Sif, Volstagg y Fandral como Loki vieron sorprendidos a Thor.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Le susurra Volstagg a Thor.

\- Loki es un rarito - Susurra Sif. Aunque o estos niños no saben susurrar o Loki tiene buen oído pues puede oírlos perfectamente.

Sus amigos no quieren que su hermano juegue con ellos también, a excepción de Fandral que no tiene ninguna oposición, por el contrario, quiere jugar con Loki quien siempre tiene la cabeza metida en un libro y rechaza tímida pero cortésmente las invitaciones a jugar de Fandral.

\- Loki no es un rarito y jugará con nosotros o yo no jugare con ustedes -Amenaza molesto, porque nadie en Asgard o en cualquier otro lugar del universo debería rechazar a su hermano.

\- De acuerdo puede venir con nosotros - Dicen los dos al unísono no muy felices.

\- Ven Loki - Le llama Thor con una sonrisa. Loki dejó el libro y se acercó a su hermano y los demás un poco temeroso, nervioso más que nada.

\- No lo sé Thor... -

\- Vamos hermanito, será divertido -

Un poco dudoso, pero confiando en su hermano se encamina con ellos a los enormes jardines para jugar.

 

《■》

 

Todo pasó tan rápido que el pobre Loki no sabía ni cuándo ni cómo había terminado herido, todo lleno de pequeños moretones que resaltaban en su blanca y delicada piel. Habían comenzado a jugar tranquilamente cuando de la nada el juego se tornó a golpes, empujones y peleas con palos, Loki que no estaba acostumbrado a jugar a "los feroces guerreros" no pudo con el ritmo del juego y fue rápidamente herido por los demás.

Thor sumamente preocupado por él, de inmediato lo llevó a casa y de manera algo inexperta se puso a curarle sus heridas. Recibiría un enorme regaño de su madre por haber descuidado a su hermano menor. Ahora que lo piensa bien tal vez esto es parte de lo que significa llamar a Loki su hermanito, parte de las dichosas responsabilidades de las que su madre le habla seguido pero el no presta mucha atención.

\- Lo lamento Loki... Realmente lo siento - Dice Thor con un tono que indica claramente arrepentimiento mientras mira con pesar hacía el piso.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? -

\- Porque por mi culpa estás así... No te cuide, soy un mal hermano – Antes de que Thor pueda continuar culpándose y auto despreciándose, Loki toma con sus pequeñas manos su rostro y hace que lo levante, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos en lugar de al suelo. Verde y azul se miran fijamente con el brillo de la inocencia que sólo poseen los infantes.

\- Thor esto no fue tu culpa, además me estas cuidando justo ahora y siempre, siempre me cuidas - Le dedica una sonrisa, una de esas dulces y amplias sonrisas que sólo le dedica él y a su madre Frigga. Thor también sonríe y se siente mucho mejor después de las palabras de Loki en conjunto con aquella luminosa sonrisa.

\- Prometo siempre cuidarte hermanito - Le promete al menor y besa una de sus manitas. Desde ahora el rubio será más consciente acerca de sus responsabilidades como el mayor.

\- Gracias hermano - Dice Loki y besa la mejilla de Thor con ternura.

Por supuesto, Thor no logra salvarse de la reprimenda de su madre por haber descuidado a su hermano. Pero con la promesa de ser mejor en el futuro y la aclaración de haber captado la lección todo está mejor. Frigga, Odin, Thor y Loki comen algunas cosas dulces después de la cena y se divierten juntos antes de que llegue la hora de dormir de los pequeños. 

 

 


	2. Prometo protegerte

El pequeño Loki de seis años se encuentra con su querida madre Frigga, recién han descubierto que Loki posee un don especial para la magia y su madre piensa que tiene potencial para crecer y ser un gran hechicero en el futuro pero para eso necesita ayuda, ayuda que su madre está más que dispuesta a brindarle. Ella, encantada, se encargará de sembrar las semillas del conocimiento en su hijo y también va a regar esas semillas todos los días con la práctica.

Lamentablemente al viejo Odín no le agrada para nada la idea de tener un hijo hechicero, él siempre había imaginado que sus hijos se convertirían en los dos guerreros más fuertes de los nueve mundos y el hecho de que Loki se esté inclinando completamente por la magia arruina esa visión suya de lo que desea en un futuro. Odín constantemente trata de convencer a Frigga de que desista de enseñarle magia a Loki, inventa los más ingeniosos argumentos en su afán de hacerle entender que lo mejor que se puede hacer por su hijo es hacerlo entrenar como guerrero al Igual que Thor y sus amigos.

Cuando se da cuenta de que no poda hacer a su cónyuge cambiar de opinión, deja el tema de lado pues siendo sinceros, si lo ve desde un nuevo punto de vista, a el rey de Asgard no debe de importarle mucho lo que fuera de Loki; lo que realmente le importa es que su hijo Thor será el mejor guerrero jamás antes visto, el orgullo de Asgard y la pesadilla de quienes intenten crear conflictos contra su reino.

Con su nueva opinión planteada, se decide a dejar de preocuparse por Loki, si quiere convertirse en un hechicero, que lo haga entonces, Thor es quien realmente importa.

\- Hermanito ¿No te gustaría ser un poderoso guerrero? - Le pregunta Thor a su hermano menor, bastante intrigado sobre por qué el menor no quiere ser igual a él. Las discusiones de su padre y su madre han llegado hasta sus oídos, si pelean por el hecho de que Loki no quiere ser un guerrero ¿No se arregla todo el asunto si Loki dice que sí y se olvida de la magia?

\- No, Thor, además eso no es lo mío – Responde algo fastidiado, no puede creer que solo su madre defienda su pasión por la hechicería.

\- ¿Cómo te enfrentaras a alguien en una batalla? – Su hermano definitivamente tendrá que pelear en guerras codo a codo con el algún día y si no aprende a ser un guerrero ¿Cómo se supone que vencerá a los enemigos? Si no sabe defenderse entonces saldrá lastimado y por supuesto que a Thor no le agrada esa idea.

\- También puedo emplear magia en una batalla – Aun es algo joven para aprender hechizos que serían de utilidad en batalla pero cuando sea lo suficientemente grande podrá ayudar a Thor a vencer a los enemigos con su poderosa magia. Y para eso tiene que estudiar mucho y muy duro, cosa que Thor no le está permitiendo en estos momentos.

\- Eso es trampa –

\- No, no lo es - Replica molesto. ¿Por qué usar magia seria hacer trampa? Es como usar un arma además muchos Vanir utilizan magia durante las batallas, es solo que su padre y Thor mantienen la mente cerrada a una única manera de ganar guerras.

La habitación en la que se encuentran se queda en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Thor se decide a hablar de nuevo, sin importar la evidente molestia de su hermano.

\- Yo te protegeré Loki –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- A que yo seré un fuerte guerrero, seré el más fuerte de todos y podré protegerte de lo que sea - Responde con decisión y con cierto brillo en sus ojos mirando a Loki.

Su hermano es alguien muy decidido y bueno, no es justo que este enfadado con el únicamente por el empeño de su padre en no dejarlo ser el mismo.

\- Cambiemos de tema, aun somos muy jóvenes para pensar en la guerra –

\- Tu eres muy joven. Yo soy mayor –

Loki suspira, su hermano siempre gusta de recordarle que él es mayor.

 

《■》

 

Frigga ese día le había dado a Loki unas cuantas lecciones sobre magia, lecciones apropiadas para su edad y escasa experiencia, casi sin que se dieran cuenta la noche cayó rápido sobre ellos y llego el momento de dormir para los niños.

Frigga lleva a Loki a su habitación, lo recuesta en su cama, lo cobija como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo para que no llegue a tener frío durante la noche pero que tampoco se sienta atrapado por las mantas, finalmente le cuenta un pequeño cuento Asgardiano bastante fantasioso hasta que logra que el pequeño se quede dormido. Le da un beso en su frente y luego va a la habitación de su hijo Thor.

A él no le cuenta ninguna historia pues ya se siente muy grande como para que su madre le relate un cuento para dormir. A Frigga le apetece rodar los ojos, mira que creerse muy grande cuando es solo un pequeño niño, apenas un poco más grande que Loki. Le da a Thor su beso de buenas noches a pesar de la leve resistencia del chico.

Las noches suelen ser así de tranquilas, los jóvenes príncipes duermen siempre sin inconveniente alguno.

Pero esta noche Frigga y Odin tienen que realizar un viaje con urgencia, son raras e importantes las ocasiones en que se solicita la presencia de ambos. Por lo tanto, se ven obligados a dejar a sus hijos bien custodiados por numerosos guardias y se van lo más rápido que pueden. A Frigga no le agrada mucho la idea de dejar a sus hijos sin su beso de buenas noches pero no le queda más que confiar en que dormirán sin inconvenientes.

El pequeño Loki esta recostado en su lecho sin poder cerrar sus cansados ojos para dormir luego de un día agotador, le es imposible dormir sin el habitual cuento de su madre en conjunto con su dulce voz que lo inducen a caer rápidamente en un profundo sueño, pero ya que su madre no está ¿Cómo se las arreglará para dormir?

La situación no mejora en absoluto, pues una terrible tormenta azota Asgard, como burlándose del pobre Loki que no logra conciliar el sueño. El viento golpea violentamente la ventana en conjunto con la torrencial lluvia mientras puede escuchar claramente los truenos retumbando estrepitosamente en el exterior y como no encuentra forma de dormir entonces tendrá que soportar escucharlos en tanto pasa toda la noche en vela.

Cuando Loki piensa que la situación no puede empeorar, los rayos comienzan a iluminar fugazmente de cuando en cuando su habitación, provocando visiones aterradoras, como confundir una silla con una feroz bestia dispuesta a atacarlo en cualquier momento. Así que el pequeño no puede hacer más que convencerse a sí mismo de que debe ser valiente hasta que llegue el amanecer o hasta que pueda entrar al mundo de los sueños, lo que pase primero.

Thor sabe que su hermano no puede conciliar el sueño sin la tranquilizadora presencia de su madre así que él tampoco puede dormir por la preocupación que le provoca el menor. Ah, las dulces responsabilidades y el complejo de hermano.

Cuando comenzó la tormenta, Thor supo que su hermano se estaría muriendo de miedo y que así menos podría dormir por lo que se levantó de su cómoda cama y se encaminó a la habitación de Loki.

Al momento de entrar un rayo ilumina el cuarto y puede notar un bulto que tiembla entre las cobijas. Se acerca rápidamente y puede escuchar con claridad los sollozos provenientes de aquel pequeño bulto que evidentemente es su hermano.

Loki al sentir la presencia del otro deja de temblar y saca su lloroso rostro de entre las sábanas mientras su hermano se recuesta junto a él. Thor al ver el rostro de su pequeño hermano se encarga de limpiar las lágrimas con sus dedos para después abrazarlo con cariño.

\- Prometo protegerte Loki, siempre... Desde la tormenta que no te dejé dormir hasta el temible monstruo que tenga la osadía de atacarte - Le besa la frente con ternura al acabar de recitar aquellas palabras, intentando igualar el beso de buenas noches de su madre. No se parecen en nada, sin embrago, este beso también logra tranquilizar a Loki. No es el amor de una madre pero el amor de un hermano también es cálido y reconfortante.

Loki no dice nada, no obstante, se siente mucho mejor y se acurruca más en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor sintiendo el calor que emana, provocándole sueño y confort. Thor abraza a Loki más protectoramente logrando que ambos caigan cómodamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Tal vez Thor no se dio cuenta pero Loki sí, el rubio no necesita ser un poderoso guerrero para hacer sentir protegido a su pequeño hermano. 

 


	3. Prometo defenderte

\- No me parece que sea buena idea, Loki no ha nacido para ser un guerrero - Argumenta Frigga preocupada por su retoño y por la insistencia del tema por parte de Odín. Ella creía que la discusión había quedado en el olvido hace tiempo.

\- Para lo que haya nacido no me importa, él debe entrenar al igual que Thor - Dice autoritario el rey Odín, con una voz severa que haría estremecer a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a la reina Frigga.

\- Habías dicho que no te importaba si Loki se convertía en un guerrero o no -

\- Pero he cambiado de opinión, Loki es considerado mi hijo y como mi supuesto hijo debe de saber combatir, si no sabe combatir es una vergüenza para el reino de Asgard – Ya no le importa si se convierte en el mejor junto a Thor, ahora le basta con que sepa defenderse un poco, lo suficiente para no dar pena ajena. Todos los Ӕsir son reconocidos como guerreros maestros y si Loki es llamado Ӕsir por ser su hijo, entonces tiene que hacer honor al nombre.

\- Aún es muy pequeño para recibir el mismo entrenamiento que Thor -

\- Tiene edad suficiente, además los golpes y las heridas fortalecerán su carácter -

\- Yo no permitiré... - Frigga no puede terminar de hablar porque es interrumpida por la potente voz de Odín.

\- Ya cometí un error al haberlo traído aquí, no cometeré otro dejando que sea un debilucho que me ponga en vergüenza mí y a todos los Ӕsir -

\- Puede que Loki no tenga la fuerza de un guerrero, pero tiene una mente muy poderosa-

\- Una mente poderosa no puede combatir en una guerra, he dicho que entrenará con Thor y si no me veré obligado a devolverlo al congelado sitio al que pertenece-

\- No te atreverías – No puede evitar que le tiemble un poco la voz ante el temor del mero pensamiento de su pequeño hijo, solo y triste en Jotunheim.

\- Claro que sí, solo intenta ponerme a prueba - Es lo último que dice antes de abandonar la habitación, dejando a su esposa con los ojos húmedos y el corazón adolorido. Frigga aún no puede creer que Odín no trate a Loki como su hijo si no como una abominación, como un monstruo, como una vergüenza.

A Frigga no le importa que Loki es uno de los gigantes de hielo, nunca le importo lo que suponía que era o de done venia, para ella Loki será siempre su hijo sin importar nada. Seguido se pregunta qué fue lo que sucedió con la bondad de Odín, esa que tuvo al recoger a Loki evitando que muriera. Esa bondad que tuvo cuando le mostro a ella un bebe cubierto en mantas que necesitaba un hogar.

《■》

Thor de diez años, se encuentra más que feliz de la vida con su arduo entrenamiento para convertirse en un guerrero junto con sus amigos de siempre: Sif, Volstagg y Fandral. El no cesaría nunca de entrenar hasta convertirse en el hombre más fuerte de los nueve mundos, para ser capaz de proteger a todos a quienes ama. Pero mientras que el rubio casi da brincos de felicidad, su hermanito, por el contrario, se siente sumamente nervioso y un poco triste.

Loki fue obligado a entrenar junto con Thor, sus amigos y los demás niños, el mismo Odín le había ordenado que acompañara a su hermano o se vería en apuros y con el enorme miedo que le tiene Loki al padre de todo, decidió que lo mejor era no replicar y obedecer.

\- No te preocupes hermano, seguro lo harás muy bien - Le dice Thor con toda la buena intención de tratar de animarlo.

Sin embrago, aunque Loki dio su mejor esfuerzo no fue rival para sus compañeros de entrenamiento que eran más grandes, más fuertes y más hábiles por lo que fue derrotado con facilidad. Todos eran mayores que el, pero nadie se detuvo a proporcionarle un poco de compasión y entendimiento. El pobre niño apenas había practicado un poco y ya se sentía agotado mientras parecía que Thor tenía energía para horas y horas.

Cuando finalmente terminó el entrenamiento, Loki se sintió muy aliviado pero su alivio acabó en el momento en que fue llamado por Odín. Al parecer hacer lo que se le dice no es suficiente para mantener contento a padre de todo.

\- He visto tu desempeño en el entrenamiento... Realmente deplorable -

\- Yo...- El pequeño no sabe que decir y sus ojos comienzan a llenare de lágrimas, no esperaba palabras tan duras por parte de su padre ¿Por qué el no recibe palabras de apoyo como las que Odín le dice a Thor todo el tiempo?

\- Llorando jamás lograrás ser un guerrero, ni siquiera un hechicero. No eres más que una vergüenza para todos los Ӕsir -

En ese momento aparece Thor, llegando a contemplar lo que pasa entre su padre y su hermano. Thor, como buen hermano mayor, interviene en el regaño, defendiendo a Loki y rebelándose un poco contra su padre pues no le gusta como lo trata Odín. Con la intervención de su hijo, los niños lo único que consiguen es ponerlo más furioso pero como siempre acostumbra ser menos severo con Thor los deja ir a ambos solo con algunas advertencias y una reprimenda por no hablarle correctamente a el que es su padre.

\- No pasa nada hermano, sólo está un poco molesto -

\- Es mi culpa – Dice con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, no sabe qué hacer para que padre de todo lo trate igual que a su hermano. Todo es culpa suya por no ser capaz de cumplir sus expectativas.

\- No, no lo es -

Loki no dice nada más y se encamina a los jardines, busca una parte aislada y se sienta, solo y decaído. Después de haber estado mirando la tierra como si fuera lo más interesante de Asgard, dirige su mirada hacia arriba al notar la presencia de otros, nada más y nada menos que sus compañeros de entrenamiento.

\- Eres un asco combatiendo ¿Tu hermano no te ha enseñado nada? - Le dice uno de ellos, gordo y enorme.

\- Es una vergüenza que seas un príncipe, los príncipes deben ser capaces de pelear por su reino – Dice otro, flacucho y alto con unos dientes que ciertamente no son muy estéticos.

\- Vamos a darte una lección - Otro chico enorme lo toma por el cuello de la camisa de su traje y lo levanta fácilmente.

Bueno, si Loki hubiese ido al jardín para escuchar comentarios de cuanto apesta entonces mejor se habría quedado en la sala del trono escuchando a su padre. Fastidiado y con el orgullo herido, usa un pequeño hechizo que irrita los ojos del matón y lo obliga a soltarlo. Lamentablemente aún quedan otros dos chicos y se ven muy molestos.

Thor llevaba horas buscando a su hermano y lo encontró justo a tiempo porque unos chicos mayores que él lo estaban molestando. ¿Acaso su madre no les enseño a meterse con gente de su tamaño? La sangre le hirvió, su cara se puso roja de la ira y se acercó a zancadas hacía esos chicos que estaban a punto de golpear a su hermano.

《■》

Ni siquiera Thor supo de donde le había salido la fuerza para haberles ganado a aquellos animales, pero lo importante es que lo había logrado. Por supuesto no salió tan bien librado. Loki ahora se está encargando de curarle las múltiples heridas con las que había acabado por enfrentarse a los tres tipos al mismo tiempo.

\- No debiste de hacerlo hermano, mira como quedaste- Dice Loki con preocupación mientras le limpia un poco de sangre de su rostro. Ahora se siente más culpable que antes, porque si él fuese lo suficientemente fuerte entonces Thor no habría tenido que pelear por él.

\- Tuve que hacerlo Loki, te estaban molestando y estaban a punto de golpearte, por supuesto que no iba a permitirlo - Un puchero de molestia aparece en su rostro y seguido de ese puchero le sale una mueca de dolor pues haber movido su rostro lee provoco algo de dolor.

\- Hubiera preferido que me golpearan a mí - Desvía su mirada mientras las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos verdes. Si no podía tener la fuerza suficiente para pelear por sí mismo entonces merecía sufrir de las consecuencias el, no su hermano.

\- Yo estoy feliz de que estés bien - Toma el rostro de Loki y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, distrayéndolo de su tarea de curarle las heridas y entonces le da un beso en la frente.

\- Prometo defenderte hermanito, siempre te defenderé, de padre o de quien sea, quien quiera hacerte daño se las verá conmigo - Le promete con ese brillo especial y encantador de sus ojos azules que siempre aumentaba al ver a Loki. Ese brillo que Loki ama – Y no tienes que sentirte mal por eso, porque somos hermanos -

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo – Replica aun sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de sí mismo.

\- Yo quiero hacerlo –

 


	4. Prometo abrazarte cuando lo necesites

Personas que rompen promesas, rompen personas   
Capítulo 4. Prometo abrazarte cuando lo necesites 

La biblioteca estaría completamente vacía de no ser por Loki quien estaba sentado en un sillón junto a una gran ventana mientras sostenía un enorme libro de hechizos entre sus manos.

Pero el pelinegro ni siquiera le prestaba atención al libro que sostenía si no que toda su atención estaba centrada en la ventana, o más bien lo que veía a través de ella, lo que veía con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

En ese momento entró en la biblioteca su madre Frigga. 

-¿Qué te pasa querido?- Le preguntó extrañada al verlo mirar por la ventana en lugar de estar leyendo entusiasmado.

-Nada- Respondió y velozmente dejó de mirar hacía afuera.

-¿Cómo que nada? Tus ojos reflejan tristeza-

Loki sólo guardó silencio mientras su madre se acercaba.

Frigga miró por la ventana para descubrir que es lo que tenía triste a su hijo y lo que vio fue a Thor jugando con sus amigos Sif, Volstagg y Fandral.

-¿Quieres jugar con ellos?-

-No, los amigos de Thor no me agradan y yo tampoco le agrado a ellos-

-¿Porqué no intentas hacer amigos?-

-Ya lo he intentado pero nadie quiere ser mi amigo, dicen que soy raro-

Frigga estaba sumamente preocupada por su hijo ¿Porqué lo rechazaban? ¿Lo habrían notado? Fuera lo que fuera, el pobre Loki estaba muy triste, sólo quería conseguir un amigo pero ningún niño le daba la oportunidad.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

La reacción de Loki al ver su regalo fue totalmente satisfactoria para la reina Frigga. El pequeño no cabía en sí de gozo. 

Había recibido de su madre una bellísima y exótica ave que lo tenía muy contento, estaba realmente encantado con el presente.

La reina no podría lograr que Loki consiguiera amigos así que le pareció que lo menos que podría hacer sería regalarle aquella pequeña ave a su hijo para que tuviera una mascota.

Dicen que las mascotas son perfectos compañeros para los niños así que le pareció una buena idea.

-Gracias madre- Le agradeció sinceramente con una sonrisa y la abrazó.

Frigga correspondió el abrazo feliz de haber ayudado a su hijo.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Loki jugaba en un jardín junto con su pequeño amigo plumifero sin darse cuenta de que Thor se acercaba a él.

-Loki- Le llamó Thor.

El ave se posó sobre el hombro del pelinegro mientras hacía un alboroto, al parecer no le gustaba la presencia del rubio. Igual a Thor no le agradaba el pajaro.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-

-Desde que madre te regaló ese pajarraco pasas más tiempo con el que conmigo- Declaró con cierta tristeza.

Thor extrañaba a su hermanito, desde la llegada del ave Loki se la pasaba entrenandola, enseñándole trucos, jugando con ella, alimentándola y hablándole de cosas que seguramente su pequeño cerebro no podía captar. 

Sobre todo extrañaba que su hermanito le leyera algún libro con su tierna vocecilla.

-Estoy muy encariñado con Eve*1-

-Pero no te olvides de tu querido hermano-

Se sentó junto a Loki y el ave chillo de manera aguda al parecer expresando molestia pero Thor la ignoró.

-No me he olvidado de ti Thor-

-Pareciera que sí-

Se quedaron sentados en la hierba, recargados en un árbol, hablando cuando de repente Thor se levantó alarmado.

-Nos hemos olvidado del entrenamiento- 

Thor comenzó a correr a toda prisa en dirección hacía el campo donde siempre entrenaban.

-Vamos Loki, apresurate- Le gritó deteniéndose para esperarlo.

-En un momento te alcanzó-

Al recibir esa respuesta Thor se quedó mirando a Loki por unos segundos para después reanudar su camino.

Mientras tanto Loki se quedó ahí sentado sin ninguna intención de echarse a correr al campo como su hermano.

No quería entrenar, estaba harto de que sus compañeros se burlaran de él, además, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de convertirse en guerrero. Se fue a la biblioteca donde sabía que no lo molestarian ni lo buscarían.

Sólo faltaría al entrenamiento ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Loki creyó que no habría consecuencias o por lo menos no graves, lamentablemente su creencia era errónea.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

De alguna manera, por alguna razón, el comedor en el que estaban reunidos cenando se encontraba sumergido en un sofocante silencio que parecía perturbar a todos. 

Normalmente Odin se la pasaba hablando de alguna de sus hazañas o de algún logro de Thor, era rara la ocasión en que comían en tan sepulcral silencio, sólo pasaba cuando Odin estaba extremadamente molesto con alguno de sus hijos... Para ser más específicos, Loki.

-Me enteré de que faltaste al entrenamiento, Loki- Retumbo la severa voz de Padre de todo en el comedor.

Loki sólo tragó en seco, nervioso por el tono de voz que empleó su padre.

-Tu comportamiento es inaceptable, así nunca llegarás a ser un gran guerrero, ¿Porqué no aprendes algo de tu hermano?-

-Lo siento padre-

-No bastará con una simple disculpa, necesitas un castigo ejemplar, para que aprendas-

Sin que Loki pudiese evitarlo, Odin tomó al pajarillo exótico que descansaba en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Sé que adoras mucho a este pajarito-

-¡Odin! ¡Detente!- Exclamó Frigga horrorizada sabiendo lo que haría el rey de Asgard 

-¡Padre!- 

Loki estaba paralizado mirando a su padre.

Lo sostuvo firmemente ignorando las exclamaciones de Frigga y Thor además del estado de parálisis de su hijo. Miró al ave con sus ojos que no expresaban más que frialdad y ante la atenta mirada de aquel que no aceptaba como su hijo...

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Frigga estaba alarmada, había mandado a cientos de guardias para averiguar el paradero de Loki y aún no lo encontraban.

Thor sabía perfectamente donde estaba su hermano, pero no le contó a nadie porque prometió a Loki guardar en secreto su escondite. 

Mientras todos buscaban él fue hacía el escondite para consolar a su hermano 

Llegó velozmente, un bellísimo pero pequeño lugar lleno de vegetación, escondido entre innumerables arbustos. Ahí estaba su hermanito agazapado, abrazandose a sí mismo escondiendo su rostro 

-Hermano- Le llamó Thor pero Loki no respondió.

Thor se sentó junto a él.

-¿Ellos me odian Thor?- Preguntó con las palabras entrecortadas por sus sollozos.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Padre y los demás niños-

-Nadie te odia Loki- 

-Entonces... ¿Porqué me tratan así?- 

-Padre a veces es demasiado severo y esos niños sólo te tienen envidia-

-... ¿Tú me odias?- Preguntó finalmente dejando ver su rostro mostrando así sus ojos llorosos.

-Yo no te odio hermanito, jamás podría odiarte-

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Loki decidió hablar de nuevo.

-¿Me abrazas hermano?-

Thor no dudo ni un segundo y abrazó a Loki protectoramente y con mucho cariño.

-Me gustan tus abrazos- Confesó con una sonrisa mientras se pegaba más a Thor 

-Habías dicho que mis abrazos te disgustaban- 

-Mentí- 

Loki decidió ser sincero en esa ocasión, siempre decía que le molestaban los abrazos de Thor pero en realidad no existía un lugar en el que el de ojos verdes se sintiera mejor que entre los brazos de su hermano 

-Siempre que me abrazas me siento mejor- 

-En ese caso... Te abrazare siempre que lo necesites- 

-¿De verdad?- 

-De verdad- 

-¿Aunque te diga que no?-

-Aunque me digas que no, lo prometo, te abrazare siempre que lo necesites-

-Gracias hermano... Te quiero- Le dijo y le besó la mejilla 

Thor no supo porqué su cara se puso un poco roja pero igual respondió.

-También te quiero hermano-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 El nombre de su pájaro


	5. Prometo ser cariñoso

Personas que rompen promesas, rompen personas   
Capítulo 5. Prometo ser cariñoso

Loki de once años estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cómodo lecho, no quería levantarse, estaba acabado por el arduo entrenamiento, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que levantarse para darse una buena ducha que le hacía bastante falta ya que estaba todo sucio y sudado.

Se levantó pesadamente, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo y al entrar a su baño preparó el agua para su refinada tina y se sumergió olvidándose de todo, del entrenamiento, los bravucones, los constantes regaños de Padre de todo, simplemente se olvidó de todo y se relajó completamente mientras el agua mojaba su blanca y suave piel.

Lamentablemente su maravilloso tiempo de relajación se vio interrumpido por el bullicio de afuera. Curioso por saber la fuente del ruido, retiro las cortinas de la ventana y miró hacía fuera, ahí afuera, en los extensos jardines jugaban alegremente Thor y sus amigos.

-Somos tan diferentes...- Pensó en voz alta.

Y su pensamiento no estaba para nada alejado de la realidad, mientras que Thor era popular y hacía amistades fácilmente a él ni lo conocían y no se le daba hacer amigos, mientras que Thor era bueno en actividades físicas, él era un fracaso, mientras que Thor era el orgullo de Odin, él era una deshonra.

-Polos opuestos...- Susurró en el silencio de la habitación

Al volver a la realidad se dio cuenta de que Fandral, el amigo de Thor, lo veía desdé afuera con la cara un poco roja. Loki recordó su desnudez, se puso tan rojo como un tomate y volvió a la tina, alejándose de la ventana.

-Fandral me ha visto, que vergüenza- Dijo para después sumergir su rostro en el agua.

Mientras tanto, Thor, veía a su amigo rubio que no dejaba de ver hacía la habitación de su hermano como con cara de atontado.

-¡Fandral¡ ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

Fandral pareció reaccionar y dejó de mirar hacía "el infinito"

-Eh... ¡Ah! Lo siento, estaba distraído...-

Thor, un poco extrañado decidió simplemente olvidar aquello.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Thor estaba todo sudado y sucio, tenía planeado darse una ducha en su habitación pero primero se le ocurrió ver a su hermanito.

Entró a la habitación del pelinegro y lo encontró sentado en su cama, con un libro entre sus manos y esa expresión única, esa expresión de Loki al leer un libro interesante.

-¿Qué tal todo hermanito?- Se sentó en el borde de la cama, quedando cerca de Loki.

-Date un baño Thor, tu olor es insoportable- Loki cerró su libro y se tapó la nariz con una mano.

-Es el olor de la victoria hermano, no seas delicado-

De pronto Thor se fijó mejor en el cuerpo de su hermano, dándose cuenta de que el menor tenía unos cuantos moretones y cortadas en su delicada piel.

-¿Qué te ha pasado hermanito?- Preguntó con clara preocupación.

Loki, cayendo en cuenta de a que se refería Thor con "¿Qué te paso?" respondió.

-Es el estúpido entrenamiento, simplemente no estoy hecho para la brutalidad de un encuentro violento con una bola de idiotas salvajes-

Claramente Loki no gustaba del entrenamiento, más bien se sentía fastidiado por ello.

-Somos bastante diferentes- Pensó Thor.

Vio a Loki fijamente por unos segundos y después lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Thor?-

Luego de abrazarlo, con ternura y paciencia comenzó a besar suavemente todos y cada uno de los moretones y cortadas que su hermano tenía. Eso provocó que Loki se sonrojara con rapidez.

-¡Thor! ¡Basta! ¡Deja de hacer eso!- Reclamó avergonzado.

El pelinegro se separó bruscamente del abrazo de Thor y se levantó de la cama, sentía su piel arder, sobre todo su cara enrojecida.

-¡No hagas eso!-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo estoy siendo cariñoso-

-No tienes porque ser tan cariñoso con tu hermano ¡Idiota!-

Thor sólo sonrió y se acercó a Loki, abarazandolo de nuevo a pesar de las "quejas" de su hermano.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?- Le preguntó Thor al verlo algo decaído.

-Nada realmente- Respondió mirando hacía otro lado.

Thor había notado claramente que su hermano se había vuelto más "distanciado" desdé la muerte de su pajarillo a pesar de haber sido hace años.   
-Pareces un poco decaído- Dijo y se sentó a su lado.

-Sólo estoy serio, estoy pensando en cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Cosas mías-

-¿No piensas decirme?-

-No-

Se quedaron en un sepulcral silencio por unos minutos.

Thor abrazó a Loki y acarició suavemente su cabello negro.

-Si no quieres contarme está bien, pero recuerda que puedes confiar en mí-

-De acuerdo-

-Y recuerda que te quiero hermano-

Loki sonrió.

-Últimamente estás muy empalagoso Thor- Comentó disfrutando "secretamente" de las caricias de su hermano.

-Ya te lo dije, sólo estoy siendo cariñoso-

-Dudo que vayas a ser así de cariñoso conmigo siempre-

-¿De verdad lo dudas?-

-Por supuesto-

-Pues no lo dudes, yo te prometo ser cariñoso contigo siempre-

Loki volvió a sonreír.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero ya no un silencio incómodo sino un silencio relajante y bueno.

Aunque su momento se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Fandral.

-Eh... Thor te estaba buscando para entrenar un poco con Sif y Volstagg-

-Ya voy-

Thor acarició por última vez el cabello de su hermano y deshizo el abrazo para despedirse de él.

-¿Quieres venir Loki?- Le preguntó Fandral un tanto nervioso.

-Gracias pero no, en unos momentos debo ir con mi madre para recibir algunas lecciones de magia-

Thor y Fandral se retiraron mientras que Loki se quedaba meditando allí un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa Fandral? Te veo un poco nervioso-

-No es nada-

 


	6. Prometo no mentirte

Personas que rompen promesas, rompen personas   
Capítulo 6. Prometo no mentirte 

-No- Dijo cortante como sólo él.

-Por favor, Loki lo merece- 

-No merece nada, su desempeño en los entrenamientos sigue siendo deplorable- 

-¡Es tu hijo!- 

Odin, cegado por la furia, estuvo a punto de golpear a su esposa. Pero se detuvo. Dejando la mano al aire y bajandola lentamente. 

-No es mi hijo- Expresó antes de salir de la habitación. 

Frigga se sentó en su lecho, sintiéndose abatida. Ya suponía que Odin no aceptaría hacer una celebración por el cumpleaños de su querido Loki . 

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Loki, de recién doce años cumplidos se encontraba sentado en el pasto de los extensos jardines. Su mirada parecía pérdida en algun punto sin importancia hasta que giró su rostro al escuchar que alguien se acercaba. Era su madre. 

Simplemente sonrió. 

-Hola querido- 

-Hola madre- 

-Te he traído un regalo muy especial por tu cumpleaños- 

-No es necesario madre-

-Claro que es necesario, mi hijo se ha portado muy bien como para no regalarle algo- 

Entonces Loki notó como algo se escabullia por entre los pies de su madre y se acercaba a él como buscando donde acurrucarse. 

Era algo larga de color negro y con varias franjas verdes. Un verde muy brillante y bello. 

El de ojos esmeralda quedó maravillado con la criatura que tenía encima. 

-Es una serpiente, una serpiente muy especial- 

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó mientras acariciaba a la serpiente. 

-Tú debes de ponerle un nombre Loki. Es un serpiente muy leal, te seguirá a donde sea que vayas- Frigga pareció querer agregar algo más pero se quedó callada.

Besó la mejilla de su hijo.

-Te preparare una cena muy especial, y nada de que no  
tienes hambre-

-Gracias madre- Sonrió con sinceridad.

Frigga le dió un abrazo y le susurró "feliz cumpleaños" con amor y un poco de tristeza. Para después alejarse.

Luego de ver a su madre alejarse, Loki centro toda su atención en la serpiente. 

-¿Cómo te llamaré?- Habló en voz alta aún sabiendo que el animal no lo comprendía. 

Recordando un libro que había leído, decidió ponerle el nombre de un personaje, que era de sus favoritos. 

-Fatum, ese será tu nombre- *1

La serpiente pareció extrañamente complacida y comenzó a subir por el cuello de Loki. 

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

-¡Loki!- Gritaba el futuro poseedor de Mjolnir tratando de localizar a su hermano. 

Llevaba horas buscandolo pero simplemente no daba con su paradero. 

Salió de la biblioteca y decidió dar una vuelta por los jardines para ver si lo encontraba. 

Y mientras caminaba entre algunos árboles y arbustos escuchó como algo se removia entre la hierba.

-¿Loki?- 

Su respuesta fue el mismo sonido del movimiento de la hierba.

-¿Loki? ¿Eres tú?- 

Nada. 

-Si lo que piensas es asustarme no creas que...-

No pudo continuar lo que decía porque algo salió sorpresivamente de un arbusto, asustandolo.

-¡Demonio del Hell!- Exclamó Thor asustado al ver a la criatura. 

Thor tomó una enorme roca entre sus manos con la intención de acabar con la vida del animalejo. 

-¡Thor!- Gritó Loki deteniendo toda acción.

-¡Loki! No te preocupes yo me encargo de esta criatura del mal-

-¡Idiota! No es una criatura del mal, es mi serpiente- 

-¿Tu serpiente?- Preguntó confundido mientras soltaba la roca. 

-Me la regaló madre- 

-Ah...- 

La serpiente subió por el cuerpo de Loki posandonse en sus hombros mientras Thor la veía. 

Intentó acariciar a la criatura de sangre fría*2 pero ésta le lanzó una mordida, sin realmente morderlo, siendo sólo como una advertencia de que no se atreviera a tocarla. 

-Vaya... Que criatura tan simpática- 

-Lo es-

-Loki esa cosa no me da buena espina... ¿Qué tal si llega a morderte? No me parece de fiar-

-Es más de fiar que tú- Comentó Loki con una sonrisa burlona. 

-Además es... Asquerosa- 

-Tú eres más asqueroso y te quiero hermano- 

Thor soltó una risa fingida y luego recordó el por qué estaba buscando a su hermano. 

Se lanzó a darle un fuerte, cálido y cariñoso abrazo.

La serpiente pareció querer atacar a Thor pero fue como si decidiera "dejarlo pasar por esa vez" 

-Feliz cumpleaños hermano- Le susurró en el oído, con su voz grave, provocando que Loki sintiera una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. 

-Gracias- Dijo tartamudeando un poco.

\- ¡¿Tartamudeando?!- Gritó Loki en su mente al darse cuenta de como habían salido sus palabras. 

-Te tengo una sorpresa preparada, será después de cenar- 

-Oh Thor, odio las sorpresas-

-Esta te encantará- 

-Thor...-

-¿Qué pasa?- 

Loki estaba lleno de dudas. Dudas que necesitaban ser despejadas. 

-Yo... Nada... Olvidado- 

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Llagada la hora de la cena, la "familia" se encontraba en el gran comedor disfrutando de la ostentosa y deliciosa cena que Frigga había preparado para la ocasión especial.*3

El viejo padre de todo no paraba de hablar de una de sus magníficas batallas, renombrando una y otra vez que Thor muy pronto lo acompañaría a una, a una que pasaría a la historia. Entonces notó la presencia de la serpiente que se encontraba en las piernas de Loki. 

-Por mis barbas Loki, ¿Qué demonios es eso?-

-Es mi serpiente, Fatum- 

-¿De dónde la has sacado?- 

-Es su regalo de mi parte- Exclamó Frigga. 

-...Bueno... Sólo mantenla alejada de mí y no habrá problema- 

-Padre, ¿No estaría bien organizar una celebración por el cumpleaños de Loki?- 

-No- Raramente su hijo Thor era receptor de palabras tan secas. 

-Pero...- 

-Loki no se lo merece, ¿Verdad, Loki?- 

Que tu padre te tratará como basura era bastante malo ¿No? Que tu padre te denigrara era tan...Humillante y doloroso... Pero... ¿Hacer que tú mismo te denigres? ¿Menospreciarte a ti mismo? Él... Él era Loki y...Sólo era Loki... El menospreciado hijo Loki. 

-No lo merezco padre-

Loki le llamaba padre más por respeto y temor que por sentir que aquél, aquél hombre de ojos fríos era en verdad su padre. 

La serpiente pareció tener la intención de atacar a Odin, pero Loki la detuvo por miedo de perder a otro amigo. 

-Ahora que has cumplido doce, debes de comportarte como un hombre y si tu desempeño no mejora... Habrá graves consecuencias ¿Entendido?-

Loki sintió como se le erizaba la piel. Una sensación desagradable. 

-¿Eres sordo Loki? ¿Te he preguntado que si has entendido?- 

-Sí padre- Respondió mirando hacía el suelo. 

La cena prosiguió más pacíficamente. Sin comentarios mordaces, miradas asesinas o malas intenciones aunque siempre con el favoritismo del hijo rubio. Siempre. 

Loki no pronunció ni una sola palabra más durante la cena por lo que fue receptor de una mirada preocupada de su madre y una de Thor. 

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Acabada la cena Loki procedió a retirarse junto a su serpiente cuando fue llamado por Thor.

-Loki espera- 

Se detuvo para escuchar a Thor pero éste fue tomado de los hombros por Odin. 

-Necesito hablar contigo Thor-

-Pero...-

-Vamos Thor, es algo de padre e hijo, te encantará-

El rubio no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a ser guiado por su padre.

Loki los miró alejarse con tristeza reflejada en sus esmeraldas. 

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Entre arbustos y árboles Loki se encontraba llorando amargamente. 

"Padre e hijo"

Esas palabras retumbaron por toda su cabeza dolorosamente. Jamás escuchó o escucharía de los labios de Odin "Vamos Loki, es algo de Padre e hijo" 

Las dudas volvían a revolotear en sus pensamientos dolorosamente. 

¿Qué acaso Odin no lo consideraba su hijo? Se lo preguntaba seriamente día con día. Sabiendo en el fondo la respuesta. 

Fatum, al parecer sintiendo su tristeza, pareció querer consolar al muchacho deslizándose por su cuerpo y recargando su cabeza de serpiente en la mejilla de Loki, proporcionando caricias*4

Loki sonrió y acarició a la serpiente. 

Tan distraído estaba que no notó la presencia de alguien más hasta que éste se sentó junto a él. 

-Loki...No llores- 

-Fandral-

-El mismo- Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y tomó un pañuelo blanco para limpiar las lágrimas de Loki. 

-Fandral... No quiero hablar de...- 

-Si no quieres hablar de por qué lloras está bien, solo te haré compañía. A veces hace daño estar solo todo el tiempo- 

-Gracias-

Loki estaba realmente agradecido. 

-Feliz cumpleaños- Le dijo Fandral y le extendió un libro de cubierta dorada con dos serpientes mordiendose la cola mutuamente- Perdón por no envolverlo- *5

-Fandral... Esto es...¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Es un libro Midgardiano...- 

-Bueno... Sabía que querías ese libro así que simplemente moví unos contactos-

-Muchas gracias Fandral- 

Se lanzó a abrazar cariñosamente al rubio provocando que a éste se le encendieran sus mejillas. 

Fue entonces que Fandral vio a la serpiente y en lugar de sentirse asustado se sintió asombrado.

-¿De dónde has sacado este bello espécimen?- 

-Es mi regalo de cumpleaños por parte de mi madre-

El animal pareció aceptar a Fandral e incluso se dejó acariciar. 

Fandral y Loki siguieron platicando amenamente bajo el manto que era la noche.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Cuando finalmente logró librarse de su padre, Thor salió por su hermano, encontrandolo inmediatamente junto con su animalejo del mal, como él lo llamaba, y junto a Fandral. 

-¡Loki!- Gritó mientras se acercaba a ellos. 

-Thor...-

-Vamos Loki, hay que ir por tu sorpresa- 

-Pero estoy aquí con Fandral y...-

-No importa Loki, ve con Thor, seguro te agradará su sorpresa-

No muy convencido, Loki estaba dispuesto a irse. Pero antes, dejó un casto beso en la mejilla de Fandral.

-Gracias Fandral- Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa y se retiró con Thor. 

Thor no quería admitirlo pero... Estaba que ardía en furia por aquella acción.

Fandral veía como se alejaban mientras tenía una mano en su mejiila y una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. *6

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Ambos estaban sobre el techo de un edificio no muy grande. En Midgard. 

-Pensé que no podíamos venir a Midgard -Loki estaba asombrado, viendo a su alrededor el nuevo panorama que se le presentaba.

-Bueno, técnicamente padre dijo que no podíamos usar el Bifrost, y usamos un portal que descubrí hace meses- Dijo con su sonrisa de "No estoy en contra de las reglas según mi contexto" 

-Midgard es muy extraño- 

-Oh ya van a comenzar- Thor señaló el cielo. 

En ese instante muchas explosiones de variados colores fueron apareciendo en el cielo nocturno de Midgard.

-¡Wow!- Loki estaba muy maravillado.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Es hermoso Thor... ¿Qué son?- 

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que los Midgardianos lo hacen cada ciertas fechas- 

-Es increíble- 

-Y esta es la segunda parte de tu regalo- Dijo y le extendió una piedra esmeralda colgada de una cadenita. 

-Thor...- 

-El tipo que me la vendio me dijo que era magica, por su propio bien espero que sea cierto- 

Loki río y se colocó la cadena al cuello para usar aquella hermosa piedra como collar. 

-Te queda bien- 

Thor abrazó a Loki por un hombro cuidandose de no despertar la furia de la serpiente. 

Loki se sentía un tanto nervioso. Su hermano Thor tenía 15 años y a diferencia de él, Thor estaba más desarrollado y tenía ya un poco de musculos, era apuesto y... Loki de inmediato sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza 

Rapidamente otra cosa asaltó su cabeza.

-Hermano...-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿De verdad somos hermanos? ¿Tenemos la misma sangre?- 

-¿Pero qué dices Loki? ¡Por supuesto que tenemos la misma sangre! Y por tanto somos hermanos- Dijo creyendo él mismo que esa era la verdad y nada más que la verdad. 

-¿De verdad Odin es mi padre?-

-Por supuesto...- 

-Si él es mi padre y yo soy su hijo... ¿Por qué Thor? ¿Por qué siento que me odia?- 

-No Loki, padre jamás podría odiarte- 

Para nada convencido Loki prosigue.

-¿Tú me quieres Thor?-

-Con cada latido de mi corazón Loki, nunca lo dudes- 

-¿De verdad?- 

-De verdad-

-¿Todas las promesas que me has hecho son verdad?- 

-Verdad pura- 

Loki decidió creer. Creer en su hermano como siempre lo había hecho, porque no había motivos para dudar de él.

Se acurruco más en él.

-No tienes porque dudar de mi Loki. Prometo serté siempre sincero. Prometo nunca mentirte- 

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo- 

-Gracias hermano- Una de esas sonrisas de Loki que tanto amaba y celaba. 

Ambos siguieron admirando "las explosiones brillantes de colores" 

Thor por un momento pareció querer acercarse a los labios de su hermano pero lo pensó mejor dos veces... Aquella serpiente no se notaba amistosa y lo miraba mostrando sus colmillos de cuando en cuando. El animalejo sabía sus intenciones. Vaya, pillado por una serpiente. 

Cuando terminaron de ver la maravilla Midgardiana volvieron a Asgard y cada quien tuvo que ir a su respectiva habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan tenido una hermosa navidad al lado de sus amigos y familiares <3
> 
>  
> 
> 1* Fatum creo que significa Destino en latín... Igual me gusta como se escucha   
> No sé si haya un personaje llamado Fatum yo solo lo puse así :derp: 
> 
> 2* Se refiere a la serpiente, no a Loki juaz juaz okya 
> 
> 3*Le preparó su comida favorita porque es un amor <3 
> 
> 4* Como cuando tu perritu te hace cariñitos y te sube el animo(?)
> 
> 5* ¿Han leído La historia interminable? Pues hice referencia a ese símbolo de las serpientes
> 
> 6* Awwww Fandral cosita <3


	7. Prometo siempre estar a tu lado

Personas que rompen promesas, rompen personas   
Capítulo 7. Prometo siempre estar a tu lado 

Loki comenzaba a crecer más, con sus escasos catorce años ya presentaba cambios, estaba dejando de ser un niño para comenzar a convertirse en un adulto, aunque para eso faltaba tiempo aun. Era más bien un jovencito. 

Thor se sentía pertutbado, sí, perturbado, ¿Cómo no sentirse perturbado cuando te fijabas demasiado en los cambios de tu lindo hermanito menor? Claro, todos los hermanos mayores se sentían orgullosos e interesados por el desarrollo de su hermano menor, pero había una abismal diferencia entre: "Vaya, mi pequeño hermanito está creciendo, yo lo guiare y me encargare de que se convierta en un hombre de bien" y pensar: "Mi lindo hermanito está cambiando, sus facciones se vuelven más maduras, más finas, Y no puedo apartar la imperiosa necesidad que siento de querer besar esos pequeños, rosados e inexpertos labios" 

¡¿Qué clase de hermano tenía ese tipo de pensamientos pecaminosos por su hermano menor?! ¡Ninguno! ¡Sólo él!   
Vaya que Thor se sentía como un enfermo, se sentía como la peor basura de los nueve mundos... No merecía siquiera vivir ¡Que lo sentencien a muerte por favor! ¡Que sea juzgado por ser el peor hermano del mundo! 

¿Qué diría su madre Frigga? Seguramente se sentiría desfallecer, se sentiría horrorizada ¿Qué diría su padre Odin? Seguramente se sentiría decepcionado, deshonrado, ¿Qué diría el mismísimo Loki? ¡Oh no! ¡Eso no quería ni pensarlo! No quería imaginarse que pensaría Loki de él si descubría la forma no tan "familiar" en que lo veía y pensaba... Loki se sentiría asqueado de él, no querría ni volver a verlo ¡Lo odiaria! ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! No podría soportar que su hermano lo odiara... Su corazón dejaría de latir, ¡Ay Loki! ¡Su hermanito! Su amado hermanito...

-Thor- 

El nombrado dió un respingo en su asiento, asustado, aquélla voz y aquél toque en su hombro lograron que todo el hilo de pensamientos que se estaba desarrollando en su cabeza se detuviera, para así volver al mundo real. 

-¿Qué tanto piensas hermano? Llevo rato llamandote y no me prestas atención- 

-Lo siento Loki, pensaba en cosas sin importancia- 

¡Estaba pensando que soy el peor hermano que ha existido! ¡Soy escoria y no merezco siquiera estar cerca de ti! 

-¿Estás nervioso por tu primera vez en campo de batalla?- 

¡Cierto! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Ese día, ese glorioso día su Padre lo llevaría por primera vez al sangriento campo de batalla. Bueno se supone que en su primera vez no sería tan sangrienta.

-Más que nervioso, estoy ansioso- Declaró con entusiasmo. 

-Yo estoy preocupado por ti, no vaya ser que te pase algo con lo descuidado y confiado que eres- 

-Estaré bien hermanito, preocupate por mis contrincantes, no por mí- 

-¿Lo ves? ¡Eres demasiado confiado!- 

-¿Qué acaso tú no crees que soy capaz de acabar con ellos?- 

-Lo creo, pero algo de humildad y prevención no te vendría mal-

-Calmate Loki, estaré bien- 

Loki inesperadamente se lanzó a abrazar a Thor escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-Eso espero-

Thor acarició su cabello y lo apretó más en el abrazo, dándole confort y diciéndole sin usar palabras "No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí" 

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*] 

Thor se miraba en el espejo una y otra vez sintiéndose más poderoso que nunca antes en su vida con esa increíble armadura que Padre de Todo le había proporcionado por la ocasión tan especial. 

-Me siento como un guerrero invencible- 

Entonces el rubio vio el reflejo de su hermano junto con su serpiente en el espejo y se volteó para ver a Loki. 

-No sé si haya espacio suficiente para mí en la habitación contigo y tu ego- Comentó burlón. 

-Hay suficiente espacio para ti, pero no para tu animal rastrero-

Fatum mostró sus colmillos. 

-Vamos Thor, no le digas así a Fatum- Acarició al animal. 

-Bueno es que yo no le agrado y ella no me agrada-

Loki se acercó más a él, le dió un ligero e inofensivo golpe en la cabeza y le acomodó mejor la capa roja que traía puesta. Luego tocó con sus blancas manos cada detalle de la armadura de su hermano. 

-Te ves muy apuesto- Le sonrió. 

-Gracias-

-Te he traído un pequeño presente- 

Fue entonces que Thor se dió cuenta del objeto envuelto que Loki había dejado en la puerta al entrar y que ahora tenía sobre sus manos.

-Ten- Se lo entregó.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?-

-Por supuesto- 

Thor, intentando no emplear los movimientos brutos y grotescos que lo caracterizaban hizo su mejor esfuerzo por desenvolver su obsequio sin romper tanto la envoltura de este como un salvaje. Al terminar con su labor sostuvo el objeto entre sus manos con la boca abierta y las manos un poco temblorosas a causa de la impresión y la incredibilidad.

Era una espada ¡Y vaya espada! Una espada con una empuñadura increíblemente fina pero resistente y la hoja de la espada era la más filosa y mejor hecha que sus asperas manos habían tocado en sus años Asgardianos de vida. 

-Pero...- Habló aun perplejo- ¿Cómo la has conseguido?- 

-Es un secreto... Pero dime, ¿Te ha gustado?- 

-¡Me ha encantado!- Thor envolvió a Loki en un abrazo sin preocuparse por la serpiente que se movía cerca de las piernas de Loki- Muchas gracias hermano-

-Un gran guerrero necesita una gran arma- 

-Oh Loki ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer un hermano tan maravilloso?- 

-Lo dices como si tú no fueras un gran hermano- 

Y Thor realmente dudaba que él fuese un gran hermano para Loki con los pensamientos tan poco adecuados que tenía para con él. 

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*] 

El momento había llegado, finalmente los guerreros que tenían la edad adecuada irían al campo de batalla junto a guerreros más expertos y junto a Odin, Padre de Todo. 

Todos los que irían a luchar se encontraban cerca del Bifrost despidiéndose de sus seres queridos, hermanos, padres, hijos, madres, etcétera.

Loki localizó a Fandral entre tantos guerreros y una que otra guerrera. El rubio se sintió feliz de ver a Loki antes de partir y éste se acercó a él. 

-Sabía que tu también irias a la batalla- 

-Por supuesto, tengo la misma edad que Thor y estoy listo- 

Loki le sonrió para después entregarle un collar con una piedra preciosa de color azul. 

-Ten, te dará buena suerte- 

Las mejillas del guerrero se tiñieron un poco, evidenciando lo tímido que era ante la presencia del pelinegro. 

-Gra...- 

No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue el receptor de un fuerte abrazo que, francamente, no esperaba, pero estaba más que feliz de recibir. 

La cara de Fandral bien podría competir con las flores de color rojo intenso que Loki frecuentaba recolectar para su madre. 

-Cuídate mucho Fandral, y por favor, por favor, cuida mucho de mi idiota hermano- 

-Lo haré Loki, no lo dudes ni un segundo- 

Justo cuando Fandral pasaba su brazo por la espalda de Loki llegó Thor. Sintiendo inmediatamente hervir su interior por los celos. 

¡Sentía celos! Pero era completamente normal que un hermano mayor sintiera celos por su hermano menor ¿No? Obviamente había que sentirse un poco a la defensiva cuando parece que alguien quiere arrebatarte a tu pequeño hermano ¿No?, ¡¿No?! 

¡Que alguien tuviese piedad de él y le dijera que sí! ¡Por favor! Él necesitaba que le dijeran "Sí Thor, es sólo el miedo que tienes de que alguien dañe a tu hermanito, es completamente natural" Necesitaba escuchar palabras como esa para no perder la cordura, ¡Para no perder la maldita cabeza! 

Fandral, sintiendo el aura asesina proveniente de Thor que prácticamente decía "Suelta a mi pequeño hermano o no quedará nada de ti" en conjunto con esa mirada que recitaba "Tengo ganas de matarte y lo sabes" finalmente se separó del abrazo de Loki. 

El de ojos esmeralda se dió cuenta de la presencia de Thor y no tardo mucho en abrazarlo también.

-No hagas nada estúpido, por favor- 

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo he hecho algo estúpido?- 

Loki le dió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch-

-Es difícil enumerar todas las estupideces que has hecho-

-Tal vez tienes razón-

-Tienes que regresar sano y salvo ¿De acuerdo?- 

-De acuerdo- 

El abrazo acabó y todos comenzaron a movilizarse. Finalmente los guerreros se fueron para combatir con valentía. 

La sangre derramada sería de sus contrincantes o sería de ellos.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

A pesar de que Padre de Todo se había marchado junto con las tropas, Loki tenía que seguir con su entrenamiento diariamente. El viejo era astuto y había dejado a algunas personas encargadas de vigilar que Loki asistiese a todos lo entrenamientos. 

Pero al hijo menor de Odin ya no le molestaba tanto el arduo entrenamiento que tenía que llevar a cabo diariamente. Pocos años atras se acostumbro a entrenar el solo todas las noches mientras los demás dormían y sus esfuerzos rendían frutos pues mejoraba considerablemente y ya podía vencer a más de la mitad de sus compañeros de entrenamiento. 

-Está bien, tú ganas- Le dijo el muchacho con todo el pesar de su orgullosa alma. 

Loki sonrió por el dulce sabor de la satisfactoria victoria y retiró el arma del cuello de su compañero. 

¿Cuántas veces se habían vanagloriado los demás de tenerlo a él en el suelo? ¡Incontables veces! ¿A él le dieron alguna vez la oportunidad de rendirse? ¡Jamás! Ahora era él quien tenía la dicha de ganarle a sus compañeros ¡Y ellos deberían de agradecer que Loki fuese tan piadoso! Porque a pesar de disfrutar de la derrota de sus contrincantes, nunca se comportaba tan cruel como ellos habían sido para con el. 

Porque su parte racional (Siempre activa) le decía "Vamos Loki, no seas tan malo, a ti te hubiera gustado que te tuviesen misericordia, sé mejor de lo que ellos fueron contigo"

Y cabe decir que Loki, siempre escuchaba esa vocecilla racional en su cabeza que le decía como actuar. 

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

-¡Thor! ¡Pero que bella espada tienes entre tus manos!- 

-Lo sé Padre-

-¿Cómo la has conseguido?- 

-Ha sido un obsequio- 

-¿De quién?- 

-De Loki- 

Odin hizo una mueca clara de disgusto y ni siquiera se molesto en disimularla ante la mirada de su hijo. 

-Mejor hubieses traído la espada que yo te proporcione- 

-Pero padre, hace un momento acababas de alabar mi espada-

-Pero ahora que la veo bien esa espada es inferior a la que te di- 

Thor quiso decir algo, pero sabiamente prefirió callar. No quería comenzar una disputa con su Padre, una disputa de la que seguramente no saldría bien librado. 

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

A Loki le encantaba la noche, siempre se sentía más tranquilo con tan relajante oscuridad. Pero esa ocasión el bellísimo manto de estrellas le falló. Era imposible para él sentirse tranquilo.

¡La batalla estaba demorando más de lo esperado! Se suponía que todos los guerreros deberían de haber regresado hace cinco días... 

El pobre Loki no dejaba de pensar en los peores escenarios posibles... 

-Querido, tranquilizate- Le dijo suavemente su madre mientras lo tomaba cariñosamente por los hombros.

-Madre, no puedo estar tranquilo ¿Qué tal si les ha pasado algo?- 

-Nada de eso hijo mío, ellos regresarán pronto con bien- 

-Pero...- 

-No pienses de manera negativa, eso en nada te ayudará- 

-Supongo que pensar negativamente está en mi naturaleza- 

Fatum se deslizó por su cuerpo y se posó en sus hombros al parecer intentando transmitirle algo de calma, como Frigga.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Después de que Loki se pasará otros cuantos días más contando las horas, los minutos y los segundos compartiendo su desesperación y ansiedad con su amiga de sangre fría finalmente los guerreros habían regresado.

Lamentablemente Loki se encontraba tan cansado por no haber dormido en las noches debido a la preocupación que al momento de la llegada estaba dormido en su cómodo lecho. 

Loki fue regresado al mundo real cuando se vio obligado a abandonar el maravilloso mundo de los sueños debido a que alguien removia su cuerpo con un poco de brusquedad.

Al abrir los ojos se dió cuenta de que el que había interrumpido era nada más y nada menos que du hermano.

-¡Thor!- Gritó feliz y rápidamente tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos. 

Tenía que asegurarse de que aquel era su hermano mayor y no un crudo sueño. Tocó y tocó el rostro de su hermano hasta asegurarse de que era real. Acabada aquella tarea sabiendo que sí, ése era su hermano, besó su mejilla y lo abrazó. 

Thor correspondió el abrazo con mucho gusto. Había extrañado a su hermanito.

-¿Lo que veo bajo tus bellos ojos, son ojeras Loki?- 

-Tal vez- 

-No me digas que estabas preocupado por mí-

Loki se separó molesto del abrazo y miró a Thor con sus ojos ardiendo en furia pero su corazón ahogado en tristeza.

-Por supuesto que estaba preocupado por ti, imbécil- 

Los ojos del pelinegro se humedecieron y éste rápidamente los cubrió con sus manos. 

Thor sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, que era probablemente el dolor de ver a su hermano menor llorar y el dolor de la culpa, tomó los brazos de Loki y lo jaló hacía él para nuevamente formar un abrazo.   
-Realmente lo siento Loki, no era mi intención- 

-Yo... Yo pensé que te había pasado algo- 

-Pero no me ha pasado nada, estoy aquí, contigo- 

-Pero... Es que siento que algun día ya no estarás y...-

-Loki, escuchame- 

Tomo el fino rostro de su hermano y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Limpió sus lágrimas con sus ásperos y enormes dedos (comparados con los de Loki) y continuó.

-Loki, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no me veas cerca de ti, porque mi corazón siempre estará con mi pequeño hermanito-

-¿De verdad?- 

-De verdad-

-¿Es... Una promesa?-

-Es una promesa- 

Loki ocultó su cara en el amplio pecho de Thor y éste apretó más el abrazo, refugiando a su hermano menor. 

Loki se sentía tranquilo ahí, reconfortado y seguro. Thor sentía que nunca querría apartar a su hermano, como si a sus brazos perteneciera. 

Y Loki quiso creer en las palabras de su hermano, quiso creer que Thor siempre estaría a su lado, porque lo amaba y porque no tenía razón alguna para creer que su amado hermano le mentía. 

Y Thor creyó que, al igual que todas sus promesas, la cumpliría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún les quedan como 8 capítulos de un Thor tierno que hace promesas...


	8. Prometo que mis labios sólo tocarán los tuyos

Personas que rompen promesas, rompen personas   
Capítulo 8. Prometo que mis labios sólo tocarán los tuyos

Loki tenía ya 15 años, se desenvolvía cada vez mejor en los entrenamientos, manejaba bien la espada y el entretenimiento cuerpo a cuerpo y si bien, no era recompensado o alabado por su padre como su hermano, por lo menos ya no había reproches de su "deplorable desempeño" dado que, dicho desempeño se había vuelto casi excelente.

Loki, años atrás ya había visto antes como algunas parejas por aquí y por allá se daban besos, incluso, en repetidas ocasiones había visto a su hermano besar a una que otra mujer Asgardiana o de otro mundo. Hasta lo vio besar a Lady Sif, aunque después de eso terminó con un ojo morado y un brazo roto.

Pero por primera vez en su vida Loki se veía algo interesado por tal acción, besarse, ¿Era acaso tan satisfactorio? Porque veía a las parejas repetir la acción una y otra vez con más y más pasión, sinceramente, le asqueaba un poco, ¿Cómo podían disfrutar de pegar sus bocas y compartir saliva? ¡Era simplemente repugnante!

Sin embargo, su insaciable curiosidad de muchacho en desarrollo le pedía instruirse en tal campo, Loki consideraba la idea de acudir a su hermano, pero la sola idea le pintaba la cara roja como tomate, moriría de vergüenza si le preguntaba a Thor.

Seguramente su hermano era un experto en el fino arte de "pegar su boca a otra" con lo codiciado que era por las mujeres, con lo apuesto que era, con esos fuertes brazos, ese amplio y bien trabajado pecho, sus varoniles facciones, esos labios tan gruesos que seguramente... ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! Sus pensamientos sobre los besos se habían desviado peligrosamente a una inspección del cuerpo de su hermano ¡Que vergüenza! Que horror que Loki tuviese tales pensamientos pecaminosos con aquél que era su hermano ¡Imperdonable! Pero... ¿Para qué negarlo? El pelinegro llevaba años teniendo aquellos pensamientos sobre su hermano... ¿Para qué negar que quería a su hermano como no era debido? ¿Para qué negar que quería a su hermano como no se debería de querer a alguien con quien se tiene un lazo de sangre?

Odin ardería en furia de enterarse que pensaba en su hermano mayor de manera tan poco fraternal... ¡Lo reprendería como nunca antes lo había reprendido! No quería ni imaginárselo. Su madre... Su querida madre Frigga, siempre tan comprensiva y amorosa ¿Que diría, haría o pensaría ella? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Lo castigaría? ¿Lo consideraría una deshonra? No lo sabía. Y Thor... Su hermano Thor... ¿Qué pensaría el dueño de sus inapropiados pensamientos?

Loki detuvo el desastroso hilo de pensamientos que se había formado en su cabeza sin siquiera imaginarse que Thor había pasado (y pasaba) por algo muy parecido respecto a sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Leía un grueso y pesado libro de hechizos que había encontrado escondido entre los libros de la biblioteca cuando su lectura se vio interrumpida por la poderosa e imponente voz y presencia de su hermano.

-Loki, el día es demasiado hermoso como para desperdiciarlo entre libros y libros junto con tu animalejo-

La serpiente silbó para luego mostrar sus colmillos desde su cómoda posición en la mesa donde Loki sostenía su libro. Pareciera que el animal estaba descontento con la sola existencia de Thor.*1

-¿Hermoso? El día está más caluroso que el mismísimo Hell, prefiero pudrirme en la biblioteca con Fatum, además Thor, te he dicho que no le llames animalejo-

-¿Más caluroso que el Hell? No seas exagerado hermano, apenas y hace un poco de calor -Luego miró a la serpiente y añadió- Si yo no le agrado, ella no me agrada-

-Pues para mí hace mucho calor, y tal vez no le agradas a Fatum porque la primera vez que la viste intentaste matarla-

-Bueno, bueno, olvidemos el tema, ¿Qué lees hermano?- Se sentó en una silla a un lado de Loki.

-Es un libro de hechizos-

-¿Madre ya no te enseña sobre hechicería?-

-Madre dijo que me enseñó todo lo que ella sabía, que ahora debería de aprender por mi cuenta-

-Estoy seguro de que serás un gran hechizero Loki-

-¿Enserio?-

-Por supuesto, tan sólo imaginatelo, seremos un dúo invencible, el mejor guerrero y el mejor hechizero de Asgard, no, el mejor guerrero y el mejor hechizero de los nueve mundos- Decía mientras hacía ademanes con las manos.

-Estás teniendo delirios de grandeza- Exclamó con una sonrisa acompañada de una leve risa.

Y mientras Loki tenía aquel momento ameno con su hermano se tentó a sí mismo de pedirle a Thor que lo "iluminara" acerca de "el peligroso, curioso y atrayente mundo de compartir saliva con otra persona" pero mejor desistió de aquella idea. No quería sufrir lo que seguramente sería un espisodio vergonzoso e incómodo para él y para Thor.

¿A quién más podría acudir?

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

El pelinegro se encontraba en uno de los tantos jardines distribuidos por Asgard, sentado a la sombra de un árbol con los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba a Fatum, que estaba en sus piernas.

Lamentablemente, para su mala suerte, el asunto de los besos y de sus pensamientos inapropiados seguía atormentado su pobre mente.

-Loki- Le llamó una voz que él reconoció como la de Fandral.

Abrió los ojos y cuando se aseguró de que, efectivamente era Fandral, volvió a cerrarlos.

-Hola Fandral- Saludó con una leve sonrisa.

Fandral se sentó junto a él.

-¿Algo te aflige, Loki?-

Aquella pregunta, sinceramente sorprendió a Loki ¿Cómo sabía Fandral que él se encontraba afligido?

-Es sólo que... Siento algo de curiosidad sobre algo...-

-¿Sobre qué? Claro, si es que puedo saber-

¿Sería buena idea decirle a Fandral? Después de todo, Fandral también era muy popular entre las mujeres y seguramente habría besado a muchas, ya lo había visto en una que otra ocasión. ¿Fandral podría instruirle?

-Siento curiosidad sobre los besos-

Fandral se sonrojo. Sólo un poco.

-Eh... ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé... Dime Fandral ¿Acaso se siente bien unir tu boca a la de otra persona y compartir saliva?-

-Eh... Bueno Loki, se siente bien dependiendo de con quién sea o cómo sea... Es... Es algo difícil de explicar, tiene que experimentarse para entenderse...-

-Ya veo...-

-¿Loki?-

-¿Sí?-

Fandral se sonrojo más. Pudiendo compararse con la fruta más roja de Asgard.

-¿Te... Te disgustaria si yo... Si yo te beso?- Pudo preguntar, tartamudeando un poco y siendo consumido por su nerviosismo.

Y Loki no tardó en sonrojarse también.

-Eh... No... Creo que no...-

Y la verdad es que a Loki le gustaba un poco Fandral, para ser sincero consigo mismo le parecía algo apuesto y no se sentía culpable pensando así de él como con su hermano. Porque Fandral no era su hermano, no tenía ningún lazo sanguíneo con él, así que si lo besaban... No estaría mal ¿O sí?

-Entonces... ¿Puedo besarte?-

Loki dudó por unos segundos. O tal vez eran los nervios a flor de piel, que lo tenían como congelado, paralizado.

-...Sí...-

Fandral fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de Loki, éste sólo se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados mientras la serpiente, al parecer, se quedaba expectante de lo que sucedería.

Los labios del rubio estaban a punto de rozar con los de Loki, cuando se escuchó un poco grito furico.

-¡Fandral!-

Esa era la potente voz de Thor.

Loki abrió los ojos. Ambos se separaron y Fandral pensó que no viviría para contarlo.

-¡Aleja tus sucios labios de mi hermano!-

Thor tomó el brazo de Loki y lo jaló haciendo que éste se levantará y la serpiente cayera al suelo. 

-Después me encargare de ti- Dijo Thor mientras se llevaba a su hermano.

La serpiente los siguió, pareciendo un poco alterada.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Thor había arrastrado a Loki hasta su habitación, lo obligó a sentarse en su cama y cerró la puerta para que la serpiente no entrara.

Thor lo había escuchado todo. Estaba a punto de sentarse junto a Loki bajo la sombra de aquel árbol cuando observó que Fandral hizo lo propio y algo en su interior le había dicho que no se retirara.

Escuchó todo. Quedándose como pegado en su lugar hasta que vio lo que se disponian a hacer. ¡Eso si que no!

Debía admitirlo, se quedó pasmado al escuchar y ver como Fandral había sido tan delicado, considerado y caballeroso con Loki, siendo que Fandral era un poco descarado con las mujeres que acostumbraba conquistar. ¡Pero aun así no lo aceptaría! ¡No aceptaría que besara a su hermanito! No, no y no.

Bajo cualquier pregunta o reproche de su hermano, diría que Fandral no era apropiado para él y que además él era muy chico todavía. No diría que los había separado por que él era un celoso hermano mayor que se justificaba a sí mismo diciéndose que sólo cuidaba la castidad y pureza de Loki.

Sí, Fandral era su amigo, pero no confiaba en él para cortejar a su hermano, de hecho no confiaria en nadie.

La serpiente silbaba una y otra vez esperando que le abriesen la puerta.

-Thor, deja entrar a Fatum- Exclamó un poco cohibido desde su lugar en el filo del lecho de Thor. 

Thor se sentó junto a él, causando que Loki se pusiera más nervioso.

Loki no sabía con exactitud si se sentía nervioso porque Thor se veía bastante molesto o si era porque había sido descubierto por su hermano en su intento por sacarse la curiosidad de lo que un beso hacía sentir.

Ignoró el molesto ruido que hacía la serpiente e ignoró el comentario que hizo Loki sobre ella.

-Loki... Si sentías curiosidad sobre aquello, pudiste consultarme a mí, no era necesario que se lo dijeras a Fandral-

-Me daba vergüenza la sola idea de hablar de eso contigo- Le dijo sin mirarlo, desviando su vista al lecho de Thor como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Pero Loki... ¿Por qué?-

-Es que yo... Yo tengo sentimientos y pensamientos inapropiados acerca de ti hermano, es incorrecto pensarte como te pienso y quererte como te quiero... Y sé que te parecerá asqueroso y que te sentirás asqueado de mí, pero... No puedo evitarlo, Thor... Te quiero más que como a un hermano... Te quiero como no se debe de querer a un hermano... Lo siento Thor- No pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus bellos orbes esmeralda.

-Loki...-

Loki no respondía mientras seguía derramando lágrimas sin poder detenerlas. Soltando de cuando en cuando un gimoteo.

-Loki, mírame- El aludido no reaccionó y Thor tuvo que tomar el rostro del otro entre sus manos para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos- Loki sé como te sientes, yo me siento como tú-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo tampoco puedo evitar tener pensamientos que no debería para contigo, tengo sentimientos y pensamientos inapropiados que un hermano mayor no debería tener hacía su hermano menor pero no puedo evitarlo, me atormentan Loki, porque me siento como el peor hermano del mundo... Y pensé que tú me odiarias si te enterabas-

-Jamás... Jamás podría odiarte Thor... Menos siendo que yo paso por lo mismo que tú...-

Y Thor besó a Loki sin previo aviso, sintiendo que eso era lo que debía hacer.

Así que así se sentía un beso... Loki sentía los grandes, gruesos y toscos labios de Thor moviéndose con soltura sobre los suyos. Contrario a todo lo que pensaba, ese beso se sentía perfecto, satisfactorio... Y Loki estaría más que dispuesto a repetirlo.

Thor no podía creer como se sentía besar aquellos pequeños, inexpertos y rosados labios, antes sólo lo había soñado y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo... Se sentía mucho más magnifico de lo que había pensado.

 _"Se siente bien dependiendo de con quién sea"_  Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Loki.

Pensado que siempre querría que ese "quién" fuera Thor.

El pelinegro abrió un poco su boca, el rubio no dudo ni un segundo en meter su lengua en aquella cavidad nunca antes explorada.

_"o cómo sea..."_

Nunca esperó que aquel intruso entrara en su boca... ¡Y mucho menos espero que se sintiera tan bien! La lengua del otro se movía con maestría, haciendo denotar que tenía basta experiencia y que Loki experimentara un nuevo nivel de placer cuando recién había descubierto uno.

Sin embargo, por más que disfrutarán aquel beso, ambos eran seres que necesitaban del oxígeno, así que tuvieron que separarse, pero lo hicieron lentamente, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

-Thor...-

-¿Sí?-

-Has... Has besado a muchas mujeres e incluso a algunos hombres antes de mí... Lo sé-

-Yo...-

-¿Besaras a muchos y muchas después de haberme besado a mí?-

Y esa respuesta era sumamente importante, vital. Aquella respuesta sellaría sus vidas, sus destinos, para siempre, inevitablemente.

-No Loki... No lo haré-

-¿Enserio?-

-Prometo... Te prometo que mis labios sólo tocarán los tuyos-

Y volvieron a besarse.

Sabiendo que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

Lo único que importaba en ese momento era que sus labios encajaban perfectamente y que ambos eran hermanos con "pensamientos pecaminosos para con el otro"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* El tío google dice que así se denomina al sonido que hacen las serpientes.


	9. Prometo que mis manos solo tocaran tu piel

_Personas que rompen promesas, rompen personas_   
_Capítulo 9. Prometo que mis manos sólo tocarán tu piel_

Loki de 16 años había cambiado bastante, su cuerpo se había "desarrollado" más, tenía un porte sensual y elegante incomparable, pretendientes no le faltaban, tanto mujeres como hombres se embriagaban con la sola imagen del hijo menor de Odin.

No sólo había cambiado su físico, sino también su forma de ser, era natural, después de todo ya había dejado de ser un niño, un muchacho inexperto. Era más travieso, coqueto, juguetón pero sin dejar de lado su actitud madura y su maravilloso intelecto.

Muchos se preguntaban si el increíble hijo menor tendría a alguien ocupando su corazón, porque todas y cada una de las personas que se atrevían a confesarle sus sentimientos, eran rechazadas ¿Sería acaso que Loki ya tenía a alguien? ¿O simplemente él no buscaba nada con nadie?

Nadie se imaginaba que Loki estuviese pérdidamente enamorado de su hermano Thor.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Mientras el pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio escuchó una conversación. Él no era chismoso, no tenía por qué escuchar conversaciones ajenas si no eran su asunto, tal comportamiento era vulgar, inapropiado.

Distinguió la voz de Thor.

...Si Thor estaba en la conversación, la conversación era su asunto por supuesto. Se escondió detrás de una pared para escuchar atentamente sin ser descubierto.

-¿Por qué Thor?- Esa era la voz de una mujer.

-Lo siento pero...-

-¿No soy suficiente para ti? ¿Por qué hace tiempo que no quieres estar conmigo?-

-Tengo a alguien-

-...¿Y ella te satisface como yo solía hacerlo?-

-Basta, por favor, no hagas un drama-

-¡Dime Thor! ¡¿Es tan buena como yo en el sexo?!-

-¡Callate!- Gritó ya sin un ápice de paciencia. De por si Thor no era un hombre muy paciente.

Luego de aquello la mujer siguió hostigando al rubio mientras parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento por ser ignorada. Thor salió de ahí caminando a paso veloz siendo seguido por la insistente fémina que al parecer no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Loki tenía varias cosas ocupando su cabeza, cosas que le generaban diferentes sentimientos, en primer lugar, se sentía feliz porque su hermano había dicho "Tengo a a alguien" y obvio, sabía que ése alguien era él. En segunda, se sentía irritado por la insistencia de aquella mujer para con Thor. Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, se sentía... ¿Preocupado? Preocupado por las "necesidades" de su hermano.

No se había puesto a pensar en aquello antes, en las necesidades del otro. Si bien él y Thor tenían una relación, clandestina, pero a fin de cuentas relación, de los besos y un poco de roce entre sus cuerpos no habían pasado jamás. Debido a que Loki era... Loki era virgen.

Probablemente el otro necesitaba satisfacerse en ese "aspecto", no lo había considerado. Bueno, ya tenía una edad prudente.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

-¿No es maravilloso?-

-¿Qué?-

-Loki ha tenido un magnífico desempeño en el entrenamiento-

-Que bien- Comentó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Hoy se llevará acabo el torneo donde se demostrara quien es el más fuerte de los guerreros en entrenamiento-

-Me alegro- De nuevo, esa falta de entusiasmo.

-¡Odin! ¿Podrías demostrar algo de interés hacía tu hijo?-

-No me pidas lo imposible-

-Si los has reprendido con dureza cuando su desempeño era deficiente deberías de felicitarlo ahora que lo hace de maravilla-

-No tengo que, es su obligación-

-Felicitabas a Thor cuando le iba bien en el entrenamiento-

-Thor sí es mi hijo-

-¡Loki también lo es!- Gritó dolida.

-Cuidado con alzar la voz-Salió de la habitación antes de que fuese a hacer algo estúpido contra su amada.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

El cómodo silencio de la biblioteca se vio interrumpido por el sonido que producían las pisadas de un "intruso". Aún escuchando que alguien se acercaba, Loki no levantó la vista de su serpiente, la cual parecía dormir plácidamente sobre la mesa en la que Loki estaba recargado, observándola.

-¿Nervioso?- Le preguntó la varonil voz de Fandral mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de él.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- Cuestionó cambiando su atención de la serpiente a Fandral.

-Por el torneo-

Lo había olvidado. Su mente había estado tan ocupada pensando en cómo abordar con Thor el tema de sus necesidades y su disposición a satisfacerlo que había olvidado por completo que ese día, por la tarde, participaría en un torneo contra sus compañeros de entrenamiento.

La mueca que, inconscientemente, se formó en su cara al pensar en aquello, basto para comunicarle a Fandral lo que éste sospechaba.

-Vaya, lo habías olvidado-

-Sí-

-¿Hay algo que ocupa tu cabeza?-

-Cosas sin importancia-

-¿De verdad?-

-Pues...-

Una cosa era que hubiese intentado despejar sus dudas sobre los besos tiempo atrás, preguntándole a Fandral y otra cosa totalmente distinta era que le hablase sobre... Sobre aquello. ¿Qué se suponía que le diría? "Oh Fandral, los pensamientos que revolotean en mi cabeza son sobre tener sexo con mi hermano, sí, con Thor." Si eso había sonado mal en su mente, no se imaginaba que tan mal sonaría en voz alta.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la imponente figura de Thor hizo acto de presencia.

Desde el incidente del "casi beso" con Fandral, a Loki le parecía que su hermano había desarrollado una especie de "radar" que le decía cuando estaba con Fandral, ya que siempre que se encontraba con él, Thor aparecía.

Loki no pasó desapercibida la mirada de desdén que su hermano le había dedicado a Fandral.

-Loki, te estaba buscando-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Me enteré de que hoy se llevará a cabo el torneo, quería desearte suerte- Posó su mano en el hombro del menor -Sé que serás el triunfador-

-Gracias Thor- Dijo con sincero agradecimiento.

Pensó en decirle a Thor lo que rondaba por su cabeza, pero ahí estaba Fandral, además de que aún no se sentía con el valor de expresarle tal cosa. Lo haría después, con más privacidad y seguridad.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

La hora había llegado, nunca lo admitiría, (ni siquiera en un futuro lejano) que los nervios lo carcomían por dentro. Se sentía tentado a vomitar en medio de la arena, con esos miles de Asgardianos atentos a cada respiración suya.

Entre tantas personas logró distinguir a su madre y a su hermano, incluso vio a Odin, con una mirada desinteresada, pero ahí estaba.

Loki vestía una armadura dorada y verde y a pesar de que se sentía nervioso, también se sentía emocionado con esa adrenalina que comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo al ver a su primer contrincante frente a él.

El tipo era casi tan enorme como Thor, pero ya lo conocía, carecía de habilidad, podría verse intimidante pero estaba seguro que sería fácil de derrotar.

Le habían dejado en claro que nada de hechizos, nada de magia, aquello estaba estrictamente prohibido. No tuvo ningún inconveniente con eso. Podría ganar sin utilizar sus recursos mágicos.

Además de que, si ganaba usando magia, estaba seguro de que no faltaría quien dijese que el torneo no había sido justo.

Sostuvo su arma con firmeza al escuchar el grito que anunciaba el inicio del combate.

Mientras peleaba, pudo escuchar claramente como la mayor parte del público gritaba el nombre de su contrincante, dándole apoyo. Eso no lo desánimo, sabía que Frigga, Thor y Fandral lo apoyaban. Con ellos era suficiente. Y si bien, sería enormemente feliz siendo apoyado por Odin, sabía que aquello jamás sucedería.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

El preciado momento de gloria. Sí, había ganado, venció a todos, su último rival fue un verdadero reto, pero lo logró. La multitud aclamaba su nombre. A pesar de estar empapado en sudor, sentir que le faltaba aire, tener moretones, cortadas y probablemente algún hueso roto Loki nunca antes se había sentido tan bien.

Era su momento, los Asgardianos no aclamaban el nombre de Thor, aclamaban el suyo, porque sí, él había sido el vencedor, porque mentiría si decía que nunca había sentido celos por Thor ¡Claro que sí! Después de todo, Thor era el hijo preferido, el favorito de Asgard. Aún así lo amaba.

Pero entonces, pasó, la vida no quería que fuese totalmente feliz durante unos minutos. Loki miró hacía donde, al inicio del torneo, distinguió a Padre De Todo.

Nada.

Nada, nadie.

Se había ido.

Sintió la furia apoderarse de él, el sentimiento de plenitud ya no estaba y dejó de escuchar las aclamaciones, dejó de ver, dejó de escuchar, dejó de sentir.

Su cuerpo estaba en el campo de batalla recibiendo alabanzas pero su mente se encontraba en otra parte, se encontraba sumergida en el pensamiento de que no tenía padre.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Loki se había dado un baño, se vendó a sí mismo las heridas más graves y se preparaba para cenar con su familia. De verdad que no tenía ganas de ver a Odin.

Ya se encontraba sentado en el gran comedor con Fatum enredada entre sus pies y piernas. A su parecer estaba creciendo.

Tenía toda su atención puesta en su plato, no quería mirar al viejo Odin, sabía que no resistiría reclamarle su ausencia en el torneo y así, provocaría una discusión, una discusión de la que, por supuesto, él no saldría bien librado.

Pero sentía el silencio del comedor calarle en el alma. Si Thor hubiese hecho una hazaña, o cualquier cosa sin mucha relevancia, Odin estaría alardeando de ello durante toda la cena.

Él había ganado el torneo y parecía como si no hubiese pasado nada, absolutamente nada. Apretó los cubiertos entre sus puños.

_El_ _hijo_ _favorito_ _._

_El_ _maldito_ _hijo_ _favorito_ _._

-Te felicito por tu victoria, merecías ganar hijo mío- Frigga, su amorosa madre Frigga.

¿Qué haría sin ella?

-Gracias madre- Sonrió, una sonrisa sincera. Porque su madre la merecía.

-Sólo suerte, además la mayor parte de tus contrincantes eran unos incompetentes-

Loki no esperaba ser felicitado por su padre, claro que no, no era tan iluso, siempre trataba de mantener los pies en la tierra, ser realista. Pero sólo... Sólo esperaba no ser denigrado.

_Thor_ _lo_ _hubiese_ _hecho_ _mejor_ _¿_ _no_ _?_

_Si_ _no_ _iba_ _a_ _felicitarlo_ _... ¿No_ _pudo_ _mantener_ _la_ _boca_ _cerrada_ _?_

-¿Tú qué sabes? No te vi ahí, apuesto a que ni siquiera terminaste de ver mi primera batalla- Escupió las palabras con veneno ante la sorprendida mirada de su hermano y su madre, y la furiosa mirada de Odin.

-No tenía ganas de ver a un mediocre pelear patéticamente-

-¡Odin! ¡Basta!-

-¡Silencio mujer! Solamente lo estoy bajando de las nubes, de su pedestal, no merece felicitaciones-

_Dilo_ _,_ _sólo_ _dímelo_ _._

-¡Dimelo! ¡Dime que me odias! ¡Dime que me desprecias!- Gritó levantándose y golpeando sus puños contra la mesa.

-¡No te odio! ¡Es sólo que...-

-Es que no soy Thor ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!-

_Soy_ _Loki_ _._

_El_ _odiado_ _Loki_ _._

-¿No lo dirás? ¡Pues yo sí! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio maldita sea! ¡Yo no tengo padre!-

-Loki- Thor puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano, intentado tranquilizarlo, recibiendo una mirada mordaz.

Dio un manotazo, apartando la mano que se había posado en su hombro sin permiso.

-¡No me toques!-

_El_ _favorito_ _de_ _Odin_

_El_ _favorito_ _de_ _Asgard_

-¡A ti también te odio!-

El pelinegro desapareció en una nube de humo negro, olvidando llevarse consigo a su serpiente.*1

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Nuevamente en su escondite, ese debería ser su lugar favorito en Asgard, de una u otra manera, por una o por otra razón siempre volvía ahí, desde que tenía memoria.

Loki acarició la esmeralda que tenía colgada al cuello, nunca se la había quitado desde que Thor se la regaló en su cumpleaños numero 12.

Ya que la furia era cuento pasado y se daba cuenta de lo que hizo, se arrepentía. No se arrepentía de lo dicho a Odin, eso se había sentido muy bien. Se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Thor que lo odiaba.

No podría odiarlo.

Aunque quisiera.

Era sólo que... Thor era el hijo amado, el favorito de Asgard, el valiente guerrero, el perfecto y él sólo era...

_Loki_ _,_ _el_ _niño_ _rarito_ _._

_Loki_ _,_ _el_ _que_ _no_ _tiene_ _amigos_ _._

_Loki_ _,_ _al_ _que_ _nadie_ _quería_ _._

_Loki_ _,_ _el_ _solitario_ _._

_Loki_ _,_ _el_ _hijo_ _no_ _desead_ _o_ __._ _

_Loki_ _,_ _el_ _que_ _tiene_ _cerebro_ _pero_ _no_ _músculos_ _._

_Loki_ _,_ _el_ _devorador_ _de_ _libros_ _._

_Loki_ _,_ _el_ _hechizero_ _,_ _el_ _tramposo_ _._

_Loki_ _,_ _el_ _que_ _no_ _valía_ _nada_ _._

-El asqueroso Loki- Murmuró, apretando los dientes, insultándose a sí mismo.

_No_ _odiaba_ _a_ _Thor_ _._

_Se_ _odiaba_ _a_ _sí_ _mismo_ _._

-El odiado Loki, el despreciable Loki- Repetía una y otra vez al tiempo que golpeaba sus nudillos contra unas piedras, haciéndolos sangrar.

Jamás había sentido sus lágrimas tan amargas como en ese momento, podría jurar que aquellas pequeñas gotas de agua salada que brotaban de sus ojos le estaban quemando la piel.

Jamás se había sentido tan asqueado, menos de sí mismo.

_No_ _debería_ _existir_

Dejó de provocarle heridas a sus nudillos y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, intentado que las lágrimas dejarán de caer.

Talló sus ojos hasta dejarlos rojos por la brusquedad de la acción.

-¡Deja de llorar!- Se gritó a sí mismo, estaba enojado, enojado con él mismo.

Se obligó a parar de gimotear, cortó de golpe su llanto. Solamente se quedó ahí, sentado, mientras el frío acariciaba su piel.

Pero él no sentía nada.

_Nada_ _._

No tenía ni puta idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado para que Thor estuviese ahí.

-Deberías buscar otro escondite- Comentó sentándose junto a él.

Como respuesta, en lugar de palabras, Thor obtuvo un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo siento- Susurró -No es cierto, era mentira-

-¿Qué era mentira?- Preguntó mientras correspondía el abrazo, apretando a Loki contra su robusto cuerpo.

-Cuando dije que te odiaba, era mentira, jamás podría odiarte-

-¿Jamás?-

-Jamás, yo te amo-

Loki se separó un poco del apretado abrazo para mirar a Thor a la cara.

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Loki- Le contestó tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándole la frente. No pasando desapercibida la tonalidad rojiza de sus ojos y la piel alrededor de ellos.

-Padre no... Padre...-

-No quiero hablar sobre Padre, Thor-

-¿No?-

-No, quiero hablar sobre tú y yo, sobre nosotros-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Quería decirte que puedo hacerlo-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Tener sexo contigo-

_¿Qué?_

_¡¿Qué?!_

-Pero... Qué cosas dices Loki... Yo-

-Sé que te preocupa mi virginidad Thor, pero no tengo problema de perderla contigo-

¿Quitarle la pureza a su hermano menor? ¡Aquello era una locura! Suficiente había sido robarle el primer beso al menor y comenzar una relación clandestina ¿Tener sexo con Loki? ¿Cómo le haría aquello a su casto hermanito? ¡No! Se ahogaría en la culpabilidad, se sentiría un enfermo...

-Loki, no puedo...Yo...-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno... Porque...-

Loki se estaba cansando de los titubeos de Thor.

-¿Acaso no te parezco atractivo? ¿Es eso?-

-¿Qué? No es eso-

¡Claro que Loki le parecía atractivo! Antes, el menor le había parecido sumamente tierno, lindo, pero ahora tenía ese porte sensual, único, encantador. Aunque sonase como un enfermo (y se sintiera como uno) no podía negarlo, porque ¡Sí! Se deleitaba con la imagen de Loki y ¡Sí! Deseaba tener relaciones con él, pero no, no quería lastimarlo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tienes a alguien más?-

-¡No! No tengo a alguien más-

-Entonces dime por qué no, o me obligas a hacer conjeturas-

-Loki... No quiero lastimarte-

-¿Lastimarme?-

-Sí, yo soy un bruto salvaje y tú... Tú eres mi pequeño hermanito puro-

-Thor, ya no soy el pequeño que le tiene miedo a los truenos, no tengas miedo de lastimarme, ya tengo 16, no soy el muchachillo inexperto que quería saber cómo se siente un beso, si te hablo de esto es porque estoy listo-

-Pero Loki...-

Colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole que no continuara con lo que fuese a decir.

-Estoy listo para ti Thor-

Y cuando Loki retiró su dedo para besar sus labios pasionalmente, el rubio ya no pudo pensar con claridad, sintió como su vista se nublaba y como su razón se veía opacada por el deseo y los impulsos de su cuerpo por tocar a Loki.

Su razonamiento estaba fuera de juego, así Thor actuaría y luego pensaría en las consecuencias.

Se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que quedara con la espalda pegada al pasto, mientras metía su mano bajo la ropa, adentrándose a lo prohibido, tocando la piel blanca que tanto anhelaba. Loki a su merced.

Retiró la parte superior de la ropa, para tocar con toda libertad mientras que Loki soltaba algunos suspiros y gemidos apenas audibles.

_Piel_ _blanca_ _._

_Nunca_ _antes_ _profanada_ _._

Sentía como si hubiese fuego donde Thor lo tocaba.

-Thor... Prometeme algo...-   
-Lo que quieras- Dijo antes de morder el cuello de su amante.

-Sólo me tocarás a mí, a nadie más- Gimió de dolor por las mordidas, que, estaba seguro, dejarían marcas.

-Lo prometo- Besó uno de sus pezones- Prometo que mis manos sólo tocarán tu piel.

_Tu_ _suave_ _,_ _blanca_ _y_ _deliciosa_ _piel_ _._

Comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna del menor por sobre su ropa, provocando que se estremeciera.

-Thor- Gimió.

El rubio se quitó la ropa superior.

-También tocame, Loki- Tomó la mano del otro y la guió por su propio pecho.

Tocó al principio con un poco de lentitud y timidez, para ir adquiriendo habilidad y perdiendo pudor.

-Me vuelves loco- Expresó para luego ir retirando lentamente la ropa inferior de su hermano siendo observado por sus ojos esmeralda, ojos que brillaban intensamente con excitación.

Loki se aventuró a besar el pecho de Thor.

-No vayas a gritar tan fuerte- Le susurró al oído. Esa voz grave excitaba aún más a Loki.

Ya no podían detenerse, y no deseaban hacerlo.

-No vamos a tener sexo Loki, vamos a hacer el amor- Susurró nuevamente.

Ya no había vuelta atrás y lo sabían, o lo sabrían.

Se dejaron llevar, se acariciaron, se amaron, hicieron uno de sus cuerpos.

Loki amaba a Thor.

Y Thor amaba a Loki.

Todo estaba bien.

_O_ _estaría_ _bien_ _mientras_ _durara_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> 1* No se preocupen, Odin no le hará nada a la serpiente
> 
> Nunca le crean a una autora cuando les diga que actualizará más seguido jejeje :v (?)
> 
> Perdón, tenía algunos problemas para desarrollar el cap, además me enganche con Dr House <3 O mai ga lo amo :'3 <3
> 
> ¡Ah! Un detalle importante, para que no digan que Thor es un pedófilo, la interpretación del tiempo entre Asgard y Midgard es distinta, yo que sé.
> 
> Loki tiene 16 que a lo mejor vienen siendo 10 décadas, yo qué sé(?)
> 
> El próximo capítulo es "Prometo serte fiel"
> 
> Ah, y nuestro Loki ya se está haciendo menos ooc, ya saben, más él.
> 
> Pero no será la serpiente venenosa que todas amamos sino hasta después de que Thor rompa sus promesas.


	10. Prometo serte fiel

_Personas que rompen promesas, rompen personas_   
_Capítulo 10. Prometo serte fiel_

Loki de 17 años, sentía cosquilleos en el estómago, tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho y controlaba el impulso de sus piernas por temblar cada que recordaba lo que pasaría. No estaba seguro de si aquellas reacciones corporales eran provocadas por el nerviosismo o la emoción, seguramente una combinación de ambos. Ya tenía 17,tendría su primera vez en el campo de batalla ¡Lucharia por Asgard!

Si bien su mundo le había dejado tragos amargos, también tragos muy dulces, a final de cuentas era su hogar, el hogar de su madre Frigga, el hogar de Thor, el hogar de Fandral...

Se encontraba entrenando, para él no era una actividad muy agradable, terminar sudado, cansado y apestando pero necesitaba estar en forma.

-¿Entrenando tan temprano?- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Una que reconoció como la de su amigo rubio, Fandral.

Decidió dejar de entrenar un momento y observó a Fandral sentado con una sonrisa, se sentó junto a él.

-Es molesto pero necesario-

-No es necesario que sea tan temprano-

-Así es mejor-

-Eres muy disciplinado Loki y tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad, por eso y por miles de cosas más, eres admirable-

Loki no se hubiese esperado nunca palabras como esas provenir de alguien. Ni siquiera de Fandral.

_Eres admirable._

Y se sintió feliz.

-Gracias-

Fandral fue receptor de una perfecta sonrisa sincera.

Algo salto en el pecho de Fandral.

-Pronto será tu primera vez en campo de batalla ¿Verdad?- Dijo tratando de alejar las sensaciones que Loki le producía.

-Así es-

-Me siento preocupado por ti, pero con lo hábil y fuerte que eres pienso que tal vez debería preocuparme por tus contrincantes-

Loki no pudo evitar reír.

A Fandral le gustaba escucharlo reír.

-¿De verdad eso crees?-

-De verdad-

-Haré lo mejor que pueda-

-Sé que lo harás...ah, casi lo olvido, te he traído esto- Fandral sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Loki.

Era una especie de pulsera, casi totalmente negra, sería totalmente negra de no ser por algunas esmeraldas que la decoraban.

-Que clase de amigo sería yo si no te doy algo para la suerte por tu primera vez en el campo de batalla- Expresó mientras amarraba el objeto a la muñeca de Loki.

Loki sonrió, recordando el amuleto que él le había entregado a Fandral y que éste no se lo había quitado desdé entonces.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

El tiempo volaba rápido, muy rápido pensó Thor.

Le parecío que fue apenas ayer cuando Loki le temía a los truenos y no podía dormir sin la dulce voz de su madre o su compañía misma.

¡Ah! ¡Como volaba el tiempo!

Loki ya había crecido, ya tenía edad.

Su pequeño hermanito se convertía en un hombre, un fuerte guerrero que lucharia por Asgard, y por supuesto que sería un ganador, un excelente guerrero hecho y derecho.

Le provocaba pavor la sóla idea de que alguien lastimara a Loki ¡Osado el que se ateviera a hacerlo! ¡Sufriría la ira de Thor, hijo de Odín!

Si algo tenía en cuenta Thor, es que Loki era estupendo para la batalla, carecía de una monstruosa corpulencia como la suya, pero lo superaba en habilidad.

Su hermano lo haría bien, no lo dudaba. Pero la preocupación la tenía a flor de piel, era imposible no preocuparse por su amado Loki.

No podía evitar pensar en el Loki que salía mal librado de los entrenamientos.

Por supuesto, ya no era así, pero aquel asunto de la primera vez de Loki en campo de batalla, le tenía inquieto.

Su cabeza era un revoltijo de cosas cuando se encontró con su hermano leyendo a la sombra de un árbol con Fatum alrededor de sus hombros.

-Fatum ha crecido mucho ¿Verdad?- Preguntó como si verdaderamente estuviese interesado por la mascota de Loki.

-Vaya que sí ¿No es increíble?-

-Oh pero por supuesto- Lo último que le parecía era increíble. Para él era más bien aterrador.

Thor se sentó junto a el pelinegro.

-Así que... Serás un fuerte guerrero que lucha por nuestro mundo-

Loki rió un poco.

-Supongo-

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Nervioso?-

-Estoy dudando sobre si estoy nervioso o emocionado-

-Probablemente estás más emocionado que nervioso-

-No lo sé, siento que en cualquier momento mis piernas van a fallarme-

-La sensación desaparecerá como por arte de magia cuando estés enterrando tu espada en las entrañas del enemigo, se bien lo que te digo-

-¿Debería sentirme aliviado... O asqueado?-

-Aliviado Loki, por supuesto, confío en que te moveras por el campo de batalla con soltura y maestría a pesar de ser tu primera ocasión-

-Ah ¿De verdad?- Preguntó con una sonrisa algo burlesca.

-De verdad-

-¿Y por qué siento que has venido acá muy preocupado?-

-Pues... No puedo negar que me invade la preocupación por ti, pero no puedes decirme que no es justificada... Eres mi hermano y... Más que eso- Dijo lo último un poco nervioso.

-Tranquilo Thor, si muero en batalla las Valquirias me llevarán al Valhalla- Bromeó.

-¡Loki! ¡No digas eso!-

-Relájate, solamente bromeaba-

-No lo digas ni en broma-

-¿Por qué será que tú pareces más preocupado que yo?-

-Porque me preocupo mucho por ti-

Loki entendía, porque hacía años el había estado en la posición en la que Thor se encontraba en ese momento. Preocupándose por su hermano, que partiría al campo de batalla.

Loki tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, sin importarle que a su serpiente no parecía agradarle mucho la idea, expresandolo con recurrentes silbidos.

-Estaré bien, te lo prometo-

Y se conformó con besarle la frente, sólo por el momento.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Loki no lo admitiria, no lo diría en voz alta, parecería muy desconfiado de Thor, pero había una vocecilla en su cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz, era como un piquete molesto e insistente en su mente.

Realmente creía en Thor, creía en sus promesas hechas con anterioridad, creía en el presente y creería en el futuro.

Pero le preocupaba todas ésas... Personas que estaban detrás del rubio, personas, que no eran pocas.

Él para nada quería ser un desconfiado ¡De verdad creía en Thor! Pero no podía sacarse aquella vocecilla de su cabeza.

Aquella que le decía que Thor... Podría ser infiel.

Él sabía que Thor no haría tal cosa ¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero esos pensamientos brotaban sin querer, contra su voluntad.

No era tanto como desconfianza hacía su pareja, era mas bien desconfianza hacía las personas que revoloteaban alrededor de Thor.

Y su inseguridad.

Porque Loki, Loki consideraba que Thor podría tener a alguien mejor

Porque Loki, sentía que realmente él no valía nada.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Loki penso que aquél día en el que todos le habían aclamado cuando fue el vencedor en el torneo sería el día más glorioso de su vida. Estaba equivocado.

Jamás en su existencia se había sentido tan glorioso. Él no solía ser vanidoso, pero en esa ocasión se le presentaba una fuerte excepción, no dejaba de mirarse una y otra vez al espejo, regocijandose en su imagen.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado así, viéndose tan poderoso con una armadura.

 _¿Thor se sintió así al usar su armadura por vez primera?_ No pudo evitar preguntarse.

Definitivamente la emoción había superado por mucho a los nervios.

A pesar de que ese era el día de partida, ni rastro quedaba del Loki con la amenza de unas piernas fallando al acecho.

Loki se despidió de su madre antes de formarse con los demás guerreros.

-Cuídate mucho, mi pequeño- Le había dicho su madre mientras lo abrazaba.

-Madre ya no soy pequeño- Replicó y acarició la mejilla de la mujer.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ahora eres todo un hombre, pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeño Loki-

El pelinegro se limitó a sonreír. Totalmente feliz de tener a su madre y de saberse amado por ella.

Al despedirse de su serpiente en la comodidad de su habitación se sintió algo triste, le gustaría poder llevarla con él, pero aunque pudiese, no lo haría, él prefería que Fatum estuviese sana y salva ahí.

-Volveré pronto- Le dijo a su amiga de sangre fría al tiempo que la acariciaba.

También se despidió de Fandral, con un afectuoso abrazo.

Al estar junto a los demás guerreros ya que pronto llegaría el momento de partida, sintió la opresión en su pecho. Una opresión que solamente una persona podía evocar en él.

¿Acaso Thor no iba a despedirse? Porque intentó localizarlo, pero no lo hallo por ningun lado.

¿Había hecho algo para hacer enfurruñar a su hermano?

¿Thor se habría molestado por su aparentemente despreocupada actitud sobre el tema de su partida a batalla?

Su cabeza no pudo desarrollar más pensamientos negativos que lo llevaran a la depresión porque vio como Thor se aproximaba a paso veloz.

-¡Por el Valhalla! ¡He llegado a tiempo!- Expresó su hermano con aire agotado al hallarse finalmente frente a él.

-Pensé que no dirías adiós-

-Es un hasta pronto hermano- Expresó, sacando algo detrás de sí, algo que Loki no había notado.

Era... Perfecto.

Un yelmo. Hermoso, dorado, con cuernos y perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Y el hecho de que Thor era quien de lo daba, lo hacía aun más perfecto.

-Te lo mereces hermano- Dijo mientras le colocaba el yelmo en la cabeza.

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer a ésa luz en su vida que era Thor?

Loki lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Te amo- le susurró Loki al odio.

-Yo también te amo, Loki- le susurró igualmente y tuvo que abstenerse de besar al pelinegro porque su relación era clandestina.

Thor observó a Loki partir sintiéndose orgulloso y preocupado a partes iguales.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Thor había tenido toda la razón, ni rastro de nervios yacían en él. Su arma se llenaba de la sangre del enemigo y el auguraba la victoria para Asgard.

Estaba sumamente cocentardo en lo que hacía, acabar con los contrincantes que le atacaban pero no por ello pasó por alto lo que presenció.

Padre de todo estaba a punto de ser atacado por detrás.

Evitó tal tragedia, atravesando con su espada al cobarde que no se había animado a enfrentar a Odín de manera honrosa.

-Loki...- Susuró Odín, verdaderamente sorprendido al verse salvado por su hijo menor.

Loki jamás había recibido tal mirada de parte de su padre.

Aquello era acaso... ¿Gratitud? ¿Orgullo?

Sintió que la respiración se le escapaba por un instante.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Thor, como hermano sobreprotecor que había sido y seguía siendo no pudo evitar sentir inquietud y hacerse en su cabeza los peores pensamientos negativos, pensando en lo que podría estarle pasando a Loki en batalla.

Aunque también tenía aquellas visiones de un Loki victorioso y poderoso.

¡Qué se acabara ya su tortura!

¡Él quería ver a su amado Loki sano y salvo!

Finalmente, su calvario terminó cuando luego de largos días, se anunciará el regreso de los guerreros.

No dudó ni un segundo en ir a recibirlos, esperando ver a Loki tal y como se había ido.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Se organizó un delicioso banquete para celebrar la gloria de Asgard al haber derrotado al enemigo.

Ya todos sentados, dispuestos a disfrutar de sus alimentos, se escuchó la potente voz de Odín.

-Brindemos por la victoria de Asgard- Levantó su copa- Quiero agradecer a cada uno de los guerreros que peleó a mí lado, pero sobre todo, quiero agradecer a mi hijo Loki, por haberme salvado de la muerte segura- Expresó y miro a Loki a los ojos.

No era esa mirada llena de odio y desprecio, a la que tan acostumbrado estaba.

Era una mirada de algo, algo que el hechizero no había recibido nunca por parte de su Padre. Algo que se sentía bien.

Y entre la enorme lista de cosas que Loki pensaba nunca jamás le sucederían, se encontraba aquello, Padre de todo agradecido con él y haciendo un brindis por él, como tantos había hecho por Thor.

Quiso llorar. Pero retuvo sus lágrimas.

Sentía que aquello era un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Y sin embargo, sabia que todo aquello era real.

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~§~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

Terminado el banquete, Thor no dudó en envolver a Loki en sus brazos y arrastrarlo a su habitación.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés bien- Dijo el rubio, abrazandolo y besandolo en las diversas heridas que Loki tenía en sus manos.

-Yo me alegro de estar de vuelta, aquí contigo- Tomó el rostro del otro, obligándolo a verlo a él y no a sus heridas- Te extrañé mucho- Dijo antes de besarle.

Thor correspondió gustoso al beso y luego depositó al menor con delicadeza en el lecho, posicionándose sobre él.

Tomó entre sus rasposas manos algo del cabello de Loki y aspiró su aroma.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho-

Y mientras se dejaba hacer, recibiendo encantado las caricias del mayor, no pudo evitar que nuevamente aquél pensamientos se colara en su mente.

_La infidelidad._

Porque él de sabia y se sentía amado por el otro.

Pero no se sentía lo suficiente para él. Evocando el pensamiento de que Thor buscara en cuerpos ajenos lo que no encontraba en Loki.

-¿Soy suficiente para ti?- Lanzó la pregunta de repente.

Thor detuvo sus caricias.

-¿Qué has dicho Loki?-

-Te he preguntado... Qué si soy suficiente para ti- Repitió algo dudoso y quedo.

-Tú eres todo para mí Loki, eres más de lo que merezco-

-¿En verdad?-

-Por supuesto- Le besó en la nariz.

Y no quería arruinar tan bello momento con aquella muestra de aparente desconfiaza a su pareja pero...

-Jamás me serías infiel, ¿Verdad?-   
Thor pareció más sorprendido que por la pregunta anterior.

-¡Jamás Loki! Yo no haría tal cosa-

 _Estúpido_ se dijo Loki, porque seguramente había ofendido a Thor y... ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

-Lo sé Thor,es sólo que yo...-

Thor le besó en los labios para callar lo que fuese a decir.

-Prometo serte fiel Loki, nunca te traicionaré-

Loki envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor, sintiéndose increíblemente feliz, afortunado y amado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andaba batallando para escribir este capítulo y la verdad casi no me gustó, creo que me desvíe mucho del tema principal... Pero bueno, espero a ustedes les guste ^^
> 
> El siguiente capítulo espero poder desarrollarlo mejor
> 
> Se titula "Prometo creerte" 
> 
> Me disculpo nuevamente por este capítulo.


	11. Prometo creerte

 Cancelar 

 

 

## Prometo creerte

Personas que rompen promesas, rompen personas   
Capítulo 11. Prometo creerte.

Loki no volvería a ser denominado jamás como el muchachillo inexperto y careciente de habilidades para el combate, como había sido conocido en el pasado, era ya un hombre, un príncipe orgulloso y digno representante de Asgard, al igual que su hermano Thor.

Aquél chiquillo que regresaba a su habitación, lloroso y con heridas por todo el cuerpo debido a ser molestado y apaleado por sus compañeros de entrenamiento, aquél chiquillo había desaparecido.

Que alguien intentara meterse con él ahora y enfrentarían las dolorosas consecuencias.

Siendo entonces Loki un habilidoso guerrero, fuerte hechizero y teniendo la edad adecuada, adquirió por ello, nuevas responsabilidades, las responsabilidades que ser un buen príncipe Asgardiano acarreaba.

A él no le molestaban en absoluto aquellos nuevos deberes por cumplir, después de todo, él siempre había sido (y seguía siendo) sumamente responsable y maduro (Aunque a pesar de ser maduro se negaba a dejar sus jugarretas y trucos maliciosos de lado)

De vez en cuando acompañar a su padre al momento de hacer tratados, a veces a su hermano, estudiar política, saber cuando arreglar el problema utilizando medidas bélicas (él prefería los tratados pacíficos, gracias) solamente cuando fuera absolutamente necesario, etcétera, una que otra cosa más.

No había problemas con ello.

De verdad que no lo había.

El verdadero problema eran las responsabilidades que a Loki no le agradaban, aquellos deberes reales extremadamente molestos para su persona.

Como aquel, sí, aquel que se le presentaba.

Un baile.

Un estúpido baile.

Ahí radicaba el problema del haberse convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho... ¡Bailar! ¡Tenía que bailar! El ni siquiera sabia bailar, con un demonio.

¿Querían que hablara sobre temas políticos con unos ancianos, que memorizara leyes, tratados e historia y que de vez en cuando cortara una que otra cabeza? ¡Perfecto! ¿Pero bailar? ¿Asistir a ese ridículo baile, que, dicho sea de paso, era rotundamente obligatorio? ¡Claro que no! ¡Primero muerto!

Él no sabía bailar y punto. Durante su niñez había recibido clases de los mejores maestros de Asgard (sí, clases obligatorias, gracias estúpidas normas) y no había obtenido los resultados esperados... Si no había aprendido a bailar con los años de enseñanza desde su niñez ¿Cómo demonios Padre de Todo pretendía que aprendería a bailar en unos cuantos días? Imposible.

Suspiró exasperado.

-¿Qué te sucede Loki?- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, él dió un respingoporque no había notado la presencia del hombre ahí.

-Deberías saludar primero Fandral- Dijo apenas y un poco molesto con su amigo por haberlo sorprendido de tal manera.

-Lo lamento Loki, solamente hago uso de tu táctica de ir directo al grano-

No podía negarlo, porque aquello era rotundamente cierto. Se le había hecho la costumbre de proceder al asunto en lugar de preocuparse por las formalidades.

Loki sacó de su escaso repertorio de sonrisas la más pequeña y menos expresiva que encontró, y la mostró mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-No me sucede nada-

-¿Crees que puedes engañarme tan fácilmente Loki? Te conozco desde hace ya muchos años, puedo notar claramente que algo te atormenta- El susodicho dudó sobre si contarle sus penas a Fandral. Pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo, después de todo, confiaba en Fandral.

-Es... Un estúpido baile, un baile muy importante y según madre y padre es indispensable que asista-

-Si acaso te molestan los bailes, solamente tendrás que aguantar una noche, no será tan malo, quizá hasta te diviertas-

No, a Loki no le gustaban los bailes, pero esa no era la peor parte del problema.

-No, no es eso... Lo que pasa es que...- Sí, le apenaba confesarle aquel hecho vergonzoso.

-¿Qué pasa, cuál es el problema?-

-Yo...-

-Vamos, puedes contarmelo a mí-   
-¿Prometes no reírte?-

-Lo prometo- Dijo poniendo una mano en el corazón y otra al aire, como si estuviera jurando ante el trono de Asgard.

-Bien, si te ríes haré que te decapiten- Era broma, por supuesto.

-Está bien-

-Yo... No sé bailar- Murmuró quedamente.

-¿Qué?-

Genial, no le había escuchado y tendría que repetirlo.

Mascullo una maldición.

-Yo no sé bailar- Repitió más alto a regañadientes.

Y Loki pudo verlo, la expresión de Fandral lo dejaba al descubierto, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se le fuera a escapar una carcajada.

Loki, obviamente se molestó.

Tomó un libro que tenía al alcance, por un momento pensó en desistir de lo que haría a continuación, por respeto al libro, pero al final dejó que su molestia actuara por él, algo que no solía hacer.

Le lanzó el libro a Fandral, dándole en du cabezota de cabello rubio.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió Loki!- Exclamó Fandral adolorido, auto acariciando la parte afectada por el libro.

-Me alegro, esa era la idea-

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-

-Prometiste que no te ibas a reír-

-Y no lo hice-

-Pero se notaba que tenías ganas de hacerlo-

-Pero no lo hice-

Bueno, prácticamente era cierto, en términos legales Fandral no había quebrantado su promesa de no reír.

-Idiota- Le dijo Loki.

-Yo podría enseñarte si quieres-

-¿Eh?-

-Que yo podría enseñarte a bailar-

-Fandral, no quiere ofenderte a ti y a tus clases de baile, pero si no aprendí con los mejores maestros de Asgard, ¿Cómo voy a aprender contigo?-

-Anda Loki, no pierded nada con intentarlo-

Y Fandral tenía razón, él no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Excepto tal vez, un poco de dignidad.

Pero perdería más su dignidad al ir a un baile sin saber bailar.

Fandral le miró atentamente, esperando su respuesta.

§

-¡Loki!- Escuchó que alguien a la lejanía le llamaba, así que levantó la vista de su libro, encontrándose con Thor.

Para ese punto Loki ya estaba más que acostumbrado al silbido que Fatum soltaba como replica de disgusto ante la presencia del príncipe rubio.

Thor, aprovechando que en la biblioteca se encontraban solamente él y Loki,(realmente no se molestaba en contar a la serpiente como un habitante del cuarto) le dió un corto beso en los labios.

No era de extrañar que la biblioteca estuviese casi siempre vacía en un mundo donde la gran mayoría se preocupaba más por lo bélico que por el conocimiento.

Loki normalmente solo veía a Fandral aparte de Thor (Y Thor solamente iba para verlo a él)

-No te he visto mucho últimamente, ¿Dónde has estado?-

-He estado por ahí, practicando hechizos-

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Hay uno muy útil sobre como callar a un hermano molesto, ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?-

Thor únicamente rió en respuesta, para después despeinar un poco el cabello de su pareja clandestina.

-¿No me dirás la verdad?-

-Ah, pero si es la verdad-

-Bueno, te voy a creer sólo porque te amo-

Loki le beso en la mejilla.

§

Y aunque Thor confiara en Loki plenamente, con cada fibra de su ser... Estaba ese pequeño atisbo de duda sobre lo que hacía su hermano para desaparecerse. Porque Thor no le veía casi nunca desde hace ya días, a su parecer el asunto se estaba tornando sospechoso.

¿A dónde se iba Loki?

¿Qué hacía?

§

Esa era su segunda clase de baile, y al igual que la primera, Fandral había terminado con los pies adoloridos por haber sido pisado tantas veces.

-Lo siento-

-Está bien Loki, estás aprendiendo-

Para la cuarta clase, el de ojos esmeralda ya había mejorado considerablemente.

-Perfecto, muy bien- le elogió Fandral.

-Gracias maestro Fandral- Rió

Con el rostro de Loki cerca y sus cuerpos unidos por bailar, Fandral quería decirle algo.

-Loki yo... Me gustaría decirte algo...-

-Con toda confianza-

-Yo...- Y aunque sintiese que aquellas palabras necesitaban salir para aliviar la infinita opresión en su pecho, decidió retractarse. -Nada, olvidalo-

El otro pareció molesto, pero optando dejarlo por la paz.

Fatum, que estaba ahí porque Loki la llevaba a las clases silbó pareciendo molesta y se paseó por los pies de Fandral y Loki ocasionando que éstos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran.

Ambos estaban en el suelo. Fandral sobre Loki.

Ambos solamente atinaron a quedarse paralizados en aquella posición.

El rubio tenía el ferviente deseo de unir sus labios.

§

-¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi hermano!- Gritó colérico, casi al punto de cambiar de color.

¿Cómo se atrevía ése bastardo, que se hacía llamar su amigo, a tocar a Loki?

Ése casanova de mierda se las vería con él.

-Thor, de verdad que no es lo que parece- Exclamó el otro rubio y eso solamente sirvió para hervirle más la sangre.

Observó como Fandral intentaba ponerse de pie y como Loki intentaba salir de debajo de él, lo tomó con brusquedad de un brazo y lo arrojó de detrás suyo sin escuchar sus protestas. Pateó a Fandral regresandolo de lleno al suelo, sacó su espada y le amenazó con el filo de esta a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Thor!- Exclamaba su hermano pero él le ignoraba.

-¿Cómo te atreves a intentar profanar a mi hermano? Eres un pedazo de basura-

-Thor, te he dicho ya que no es lo que parece-

-Patrañas-

Levantó su poderosa con la intención de rebanar a Fandral así que Loki hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y con un hechizo los teletransporto a su habitación.

Fandral hubiese suspirado aliviado, de no ser porque le preocupaba lo que un Thor colérico sería capaz de hacer contra Loki.

§

Ante el cambio de escenario, Thor atinó a sentirse, en primer lugar, confundido, pero luego de que su cerebro procesara lo que había sucedido, la furia volvió a él.

Soltó su espada y tomó a Loki por los hombros.

-¿Así que por eso te desaparecias tanto? ¿Me has estado engañando? ¡¿Te aburriste de mí y ahora Fandral es tu amante?!- Con cada pregunta agitaba los hombros del pelinegro.

-¡Tranquilizate, con una mierda!-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilize si-

-¿Te callarias y me dejarias explicarte?-

Thor, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, que en realidad no era mucha, se tranquilizó, dejando a Loki hablar.

-Fandral no es mi amante Thor, no seas estúpido, sí he estado desapareciendo y sí, cuando desaparezco es porque estoy con él, pero no por la razón que tú crees-

-¿Entonces?-

-Fandral... Me enseña a bailar-

-¿Qué?-

-Que el me está enseñando a bailar, maldición-

-¡¿Entonces por qué les he encontrado en esa posición tan comprometedora?!-

-Porque Fatum se enredo entre nuestros pies y nos hizo caer-

-...-

-¿Me crees, Thor?-

Y como no hacerlo, era su amado Loki.

-Te creo Loki- Sonrió. -Pero- añadió.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué no me pediste a mí que te enseñara?-

-No te ofendas Thor, pero si iba a aprender, quería aprender bien, sí, tú sabes bailar eh... Decentemente, pero podrías hacerlo mejor-

Thor abrió la boca para protestar, pero se encontró sin argumentos viables porque Loki tenía razón.

-Bueno, ¿Y al menos has aprendido?-

-Pero por supuesto, solamente una o dos clases más-

Thor gruñó dando entender que no le agradaba la idea.

-Lo lamento, tengo una imagen que mantener, no saber bailar en el baile real la destruiría- Dijo riendo un poco y Thor le acompañó.

§

Dos clases más y Loki había pasado de no dejar de pisar a su acompañante a ser un excelente bailarín.

-Yo sabía que aprendias rápido y que en realidad tenías una habilidad oculta para bailar, además, no negaras que soy un excelente maestro-

-No, no puedo negarlo maestro Fandral- Sonrió.

-Y es perfecto que ya hayas aprendido, porque el baile será dentro de dos días ¿No?-

-Sí, gracias Fandral, sin ti no lo hubiese logrado nunca-

§

Loki ya sabía bailar, pero eso no impidió que estando allí, cerca de la pista de baile, con la ropa y los conocimientos adecuados se sintiera nervioso y con ganas de dejar salir la comida que llevaba dentro de su estómago.

Bien, sabía bailar, perfecto. Ahora el problema era que no quería bailar.

Le parecío que todo sería más sencillo si pudiese bailar con Thor, pero no podía hacer aquello porque, lamentablemente su relación era clandestina, y ante los ojos del público ellos eran solamente dos hermanos.

Así que solo le quedaba observar como Thor bailaba con aquella hermosa dama de cabello castaño.

Y él también tuvo que bailar con una que otra dama.

Se preguntó si ya podría retirarse de ahí sin ser aquello considerado como una grave falta social. 

-¿Me concede esta pieza, príncipe Loki?- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Y cuando Loki giró para ver quien era, se sorprendió.

Era Fandral.

Y se veía muy apuesto.

Por suerte, Loki estaba aprendiendo a no exteriorizar su sentir en su rostro, por lo que su sorpresa y admiración no se vieron plasmadas.

-¿Qué ocurre si digo que no?- Bromeó con una sonrisa burlonamente venenosa.

-Habría que cobrarte las clases de baile de otra manera- Rió y Loki igual.

-Entonces te la concedo- Sonrió y aceptó la mano que el rubio le tendía.

§

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a bailar con Fandral?-

-Camate Thor, que tú has besado a dos damas en este baile y te he perdonado-

-Pero ellas me besaron-

-Pues Fandral fue el que me pidió la pieza-

-Está bien, lo dejaré pasar esta vez... Pero tengo... Miedo-

-...¿Miedo?-

-¿Y si te enamoras de él, Loki?-

Loki acunó el rostro de Thor entre sus brazos, acarició la rasposa barba y le besó suavemente en los labios.

-Jamás amaré a alguien como te amo a ti Thor, te lo prometo-

-¿En verdad?-

-En verdad-

-Entonces voy a creer en tu palabra Loki, prometo siempre creerte-

Y ambos bailaron, al compás de una música hermosa, silenciosa y suave que solamente existía en sus cabezas.

Porque ya era muy tarde, todos se habían ido y los demás habitantes del palacio yacían dormidos.

Mientras ellos solo se preocupaban por bailar armoniosamente. Sin saber que eran observados silenciosamente desde la oscuridad por los ojos tristes de un enamorado deceopcionado.

Un enamorado al que se le presentaba la dolorosa verdad ante sus llorosos ojos.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Fandral 


End file.
